Mr Block's Christmas Carol
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: For many years, the lone miser Mr Nicholas H. Block has always been a rich but very bitter scrooge - especially during the holidays. However, little did he know that it will all change one night on Christmas Eve when a ghost named Orton comes to take him on a life-changing trip to the Past, Present and the Future... Rated T for a tiny bit of cussing and certain scenes.
1. Beginning of A Tale

"It's Christmas Eve! It's finally Christmas Eve!"

The little tawny haired girl Freya bounced about excitedly with her bow bouncing in her hair with her leaps of joy. Like her words state, it is indeed Christmas Eve and naturally, she, her family and hundreds of others living among them are excited to spend the evening happy in each others' company.

And in Christmas Eve, a family dinner with guests is a traditional occurrence and the little girl's family is having just that - She could tell just by taking whiffs of her mother and uncle's cooking in the kitchen.

Galileo, Freya's bespectacled twin brother, rolled his eyes at his sister's boisterous hype from where he was readjusting the Christmas tree's tinsel. "Freya it's only four thirty, it's barely even evening and it's still bright outside. Technically, Christmas Eve hasn't started yet!"

Freya stopped in her tracks and frowned. "So? It's only two hours and thirty minutes left till then! So it still counts!" She twirled and with a yelp, accidentally fell back…

A teenager's arm swung out and quickly saved the little girl from her fall just as Galileo sighed in relief. Freya smiled at her eldest brother Odell who helped her to her feet with a chuckle. "Somebody's extra hyped for tonight," Commented the young teen. "But you know, Leo's got a point, Freya," Odell shrugged meekly. "It's still bright outside and besides, mom and dad said that the Christmas Eve celebration will begin when everyone's arrived in the evening!"

"Two hours and thirty minutes to go, Sis" Galileo intelligently quoted out with a raised finger and Odell nodded to show his agreement. The girl sunk in defeat and went to sit on the couch with a disappointed sigh. "But that'll take forever!" She muttered and laid back with her feet in the air…

From the kitchen, the children's mother wore a concerned look and beckoned for her husband who had just slipped the dinner's poultry into the oven. The man didn't take long to realize what's amiss from the gestures his wife gave and he went to hang his apron on the doorway, before going to his three children.

"Daddy!" Freya squeaked and she was hugging her father's leg in an instant. "Woah Freya, take it easy - you're extra jumpy today!" The man laughed from suddenly being surrounded by all three of his bundles of joy. Just as their mother had 'told' him, their two boys are taking it cool and naturally, deemed their little sister's hype as unnecessary.

"So I'm hearing you two are say that Christmas Eve isn't until later?" The man asked the boys who nodded.

"It's true dad, four-thirty is still away from evening, it's in the book!" He quoted out with Odell shrugging and rolling his eyes. "Which book did you get that from?" He murmured inaudibly. Freya pouted in disappointment and tugged at her father's shirt. "But it's still the day of Christmas Eve daddy!" She whined. "Leo's being a Scrooge!"

This made Galileo gasp and make a comeback. "Am not! I'm just stating the facts!"

Freya huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Which makes you like Scrooge because you're not excited for Christmas Eve!" She pointed out to which Galileo protested.

"Hey of course I'm excited for Christmas Eve!"

"You're not!"

"Am too!"

"You're not!"

"Am too!"

Odell steadily backed away and gave his dad a worried look. "Dad they're fighting again. What do we do?" He winced at his squabbling kid siblings. If there's anything he disliked from the two, it's them squabbling on a day like this and, hours away from their first big Christmas Eve dinner.

The children's father looked at him, the twins and back with a mused grin with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry Odell, I got this," He winked at the teen who returned his gaze on his siblings before stepping in between the younger children.

Freya and Galileo were now quiet with the latter sulking with offense at his sister for calling him that name. The man sighed. His children arguing on Christmas Eve is a big no. Hopefully he could fix them before the big evening. He reached to his chin in thought. Now what could he do…

His eyes widened as a certain memory and idea lit up in his mind: An idea that will hopefully make the kids forget their anger and perhaps, keep them and Odell busy on behalf of their mother and uncle who continued to work in the kitchen. A little ghost tale won't hurt...

"Freya, you do realize that Galileo isn't like Scrooge, right?"

The twins perked up with confused looks, Freya looking the most confused. "He's not? How?" She glanced at her brother who wore a questioning look and back at her father with a head tilt. "Scrooge is a man who's never excited for Christmas Eve, isn't he?" Her father held up a finger with a thoughtful look. "Ah not exactly, sweetheart. Yes you are right about him not excited for christmas," He paused before continuing. "But unlike Galileo, Scrooge is a horrid man who actually hated celebrating Christmas."

The little girl gasped in shock as did Galileo, the tension vanishing instantly. "But why would he hate Christmas?!" Freya exclaimed in pure horror. "That's just horrible!"

Her father sighed and nodded slowly. "It sure is, and everybody's miserable because of that," He tilted his head before smiling. "But that didn't last for very long as it turns out that even the coldest man like Scrooge can change and learn to love Christmas, just like all of us!"

The twins were silent as they took it in. "A greedy man changing to love Christmas? How is that possible?" Galileo questioned with a look of disbelief. Freya is just as doubtful and even Odell is rendered surprised from hearing such a thing.

The father noticed the looks of curiosity overcoming the once frustrated faces of the twins and he wore an inviting grin. "I tell you what, how about I tell you the story about Scrooge to pass the time?" He offered while glancing briefly at the clock on top of their chimney place. "Think of it as a pre-Christmas Eve story! Also it should help pass the time too so we don't get ourselves bored waiting. What do you say?"

He didn't get a proper reply as what happened next occurred in a split. Immediately, the twins are scrambling up for his lap once he's seated on the couch; Though unfortunately, there's only room for one so Freya was given her father's lap while Galileo was quick to sit between Odell and their father. The father gave an amused grin. "I'll take that as a yes then," He laughed and drawing his children close, begun the tale.

 _"It all began on one snowy Christmas Eve…"_


	2. Bah Humbug!

_"Christmas trees! Christmas trees for sale!"_

 _"Come and get your roast bird fresh from the oven!"_

 _"Christmas shopping is a blast! Better go now before it all runs out!"_

The curly ebony haired grunted in disgust and frustratingly dragged himself to the window, opening it up hastily. As he did, the snow that collected above the window shook and fell right on the man's head. He let out a shriek of rage and jerked his head to see above where birds chirped and flew out from the roof, going over the cheery town and perching on another roof belonging to a much nicer owner.

It is that time of the year again. Nothing but the worst of the worst of times for the financially rich but bitter miser Nicholas H Block; The Town's moneylender and also the richest one of them all. The aggressive black sheep in a flock of white - It'd probably be very okay to say that he's not a sheep but a predator in sheep's clothing.

The bulky crimson wearing man smirked at the sight before taking a heavy breath, icy emerald eyes scanning the town from below with sheer spite.

Outside, almost all these buildings are dressed up and tinselled for the season. The smell of roast ham among others scented the air while sleigh bells Now decorating the straps holding horses to carriages rang to the tune of that old jolly song.

And of course, on a wonderful snowy afternoon like this, everyone is extra cheery. Adults are chatting happily, storekeepers are putting up great discounts (making the man grimace in disgust) and children were running about playing in the snow with parents keeping their close eye on them.

A pair of merry looking men, one plumpish and tan in complexion and the other quite tall and fair, happened to stop right in front of Nicholas' building as did two teenagers - A girl with dark and blue tipped hair and a blonde haired plump boy. The men looked up at the window and grinned at the sight of Nicholas peering out. Somehow they have failed to notice his seething…

"Ah hello Mr Block! It sure is a pleasant Christmas Eve today isn't it?" Greeted the tall man with a raise of his hat. Nicholas rolled his eyes and huffed. "Balthazar and Vinnie. Them old buzzers.." He muttered and rudely spoke out to the four. "What do you want?" He barked from the window, causing a few others to jump and stare.

Balthazar recoiled in stung silence and elbowed his plump companion Vinnie, who remained cheery despite the rude treatment. "Oh we don't wanna cause you any trouble Mr B," He assured brightly. "Balth and I just wanted to let you know that you're invited to our Christmas Eve party tonight! Tonight's gonna be a blast, because you know, I'm doing the cooking tonight and it's gonna be great!"

Vinnie paused for the bespectacled teenage girl whispered something in his ear with her male friend nodding along. The man blinked in realization and returned to Nicholas. "Oh and before I forget, Mr Block, Kris and Wally here are wondering if you could hand over a bit of donations for a charity they're collecting for."

He put on a friendly smile and gestured to the teens who nodded warily at the grouchy looking man. "All proceeds I believe are going to a family whose kid is ill and needed help. They've been working a good few days now and so far Milo's family has been getting on well a bit."

"I see," Came the response in blunt tone.

The silence and period of Nicholas making no movement to go downstairs and donate made the four, particularly Balthazar and the teenagers, shift uncomfortably until Vinnie decided to break up the silence. "Oh I suppose you haven't decided yet. But don't worry! Kris and Wally are still gonna be around for round the clock collecting of donations so you can't miss them in case you change your mind!"

He didn't see Kris and Wally exchange looks of fear and warily try to avoid Nicholas' piercing glare.

Balthazar did however and Nicholas saw him appear to have a word with Vinnie about leaving, to which he agreed to much to relief. "Well.. Balth and I better be on our way now. We still have more guests to invite so we'll just see each other and talk tonight!" Vinnie waved up at Nicholas once more. "Merry Christmas Mr B!"

With that, Vinnie grinned with laughter and went to boast about his own cooking; With Balthazar rolling his eyes amusingly and giving his husband a peck on the cheek as they disappeared downtown - Albeit uneasily in Balthazar's case now and once they're fully out of Nicholas' range, is when he opened up.

"I don't understand Vinnie. Mr Block never turns up for our parties so why do we ah, keep inviting him?"

Vinnie stopped and tilted his head at his love, shrugging slightly. "Because it's what Heinz would have wanted, Balthy. He's his best friend, and heck he loves Christmas!"

"Mr Block loves Christmas?! Why that's preposterous! Look it's been years and he never even turns up for one party!"

"I know. But hey it's their pal Mr Block, what are you gonna do?"

The two continued to talk more to themselves while Kris and Wally who were the last to go, went their own way (they've never wanted to stick around the nasty guy too long) which made Nicholas sigh in relief. He's much happy now that the visitors are gone. Just the way he liked it.

"Merry Christmas Mr B! They said!" Nicholas replayed the words in an over honeyed tone of voice before shaking with disgust. " _Ba Hambug!_ " He slammed the windows shut and trudged downstairs, obviously paying no mind to the crowd that stiffened and whispered amongst themselves from all that. To him, Christmas is nothing but rubbish. Pure, good for nothing, time wasting rubbish. Why people celebrate such ridiculous occasion? He'll never know…

"Mr Block sir?" A timid male voice followed by the knocking of his home's door and entrance to the stairs going down sounded. Nicholas growled in annoyance and trudged to the door, opening it stiffly. "What is it Martin?" His greeting to the worker came out as a prolonged growl.

The man with the short, dark brown cowlick cowered slightly at his boss's coldness. In his decades of working under Nicholas' lending company, today was not the first Christmas Eve where Martin had to ask for the day off he needed to be with his family for the occasion.

Every year, every day on the twenty-fourth, it was the same period of tenseness and fear as he would climb up the staircase that led to Nicholas in his place above to make his request. It became so yearly that Martin pretty much became entrusted with the task of requesting for a day off not just for himself but for his co-workers as well.

Most of the Co-workers Martin had known are couples or individual spouses who have had families to go home to. The others on the other hand... Likely just wanted to get out of this icy tomb and get toasty near some fireplaces. This, Martin knew to last for quite a while. The life of worker in Block's lending house is indeed that plain cold and miserable. It's a wonder that they're still some even standing on such ground.

"I've come to ask for another day leave this Christmas Eve, Mr Block, me and some of the others." Martin carefully said each word as slowly and calmly as possible. "Brick and Savannah need to go see their kids tonight and as for Charlotte and Tiana, I don't know what they're up to but they have places to go they said."

No point keeping him here. Nicholas nodded absentmindedly with a grunt. Martin may not have been his best worker, but where's the fun in having no spite?

"Alright. You can go, Martin. But I'll have you know that because of your leave, your pay's cut down to half." Martin's face fell at Nicholas' smirk. "And double time is expected from you the week right after the twenty-fifth. So I'll see you then." He dismissed the worker flatly.

Martin's heart tore to two. Decreased pay is one thing but double time right after the holidays is another; Meaning little time with his family on what's supposed to be the post-period of Christmas. The time for families to spend together until work had to resume. He sighed. But at least he's getting the two big days off which is far better than no days off at all. Right?

"Thank you so much Mr Block, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

The big man simply flicked his hand. "Yeah yeah sure. Don't start the sentimental sap and just get your rump out of here. And also, tell your co-workers they have to ask me personally for their leave. If they don't, then it's too bad for them so make sure they come to me. Got it?"

Martin nodded with his hand on the doorknob. "Of course Mr Block," He politely agreed before closing the door, Nicholas sourly looking on with an eye roll of discontent. Workers. He thought in annoyance and went to do his own business.

Later that darkening evening, Nicholas did his last rounds of checking the offices after all his workers, who have sadly not been granted leaves for not asking personally, have went home. When all's done, bed was the first and final destination and Nicholas already got himself dressed in the plain nightgown with the bed cap slapped on - The hat's fluffy tassel flopping limply at the back of his head.

By now, most of the stores outside are closed and locked up for Christmas Eve. Just like houses that lined the town, albeit being warmly lit up and sprouting dinner flavoured smoke from the chimneys. Inside most houses, families are having a great time. Laughing, eating Christmas Eve dinner and most importantly, having a good time with each other.

Unfortunately, very few houses have little to no festive dinners as one would expect. One dark house sitting across Nicholas' in particular, is mainly because the family living there is poor, with a certain husband who painfully had to ask for his Christmas leave and is granted with the leave; And what's left their pay after a very big deduction.

But still, that house's dark is more lit compared to Nicholas' when it came to Christmas cheer. As a matter of fact, it would be very alright to say that out of all the houses during a time like this, it is the Block Lending Company and Nicholas' home that is the darkest of them all. Just like their sole owner's heart that never had it's Christmas cheer in years...

Nicholas gave a last distasteful glare at the window before heavily setting himself on the edge of the bed, only for a misty white figure sitting at a chair on the corner to catch his eye. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. His eyes are not deceiving him. On the chair there is indeed a white figure 'sitting' before him.

The man stared and never took his gaze off the thing - Until he realized that it's starting to develop a more humanoid like shape; A fairly muscular, blonde man with the facial wrinkles of age and his wrists and ankles are lagging down from heavy chains that linked to iron balls, the kind of objects used to hold prisoners in cells.

"What the heck?" Nicholas muttered in shock. How did he get in here? He stood up and is about to demand, only to gain a good look at the man's face and immediately recall the traits that told him one sentence; This man is no stranger, for it is no one other than his former business partner, Tobias Trollhammer, who once lived the same wealthy path as Nicholas.

Although he's not as bitter and distasteful to Christmas like his partner is, Tobias is very haughty and with his selfishness, is no different from Nicholas as he too refuses to share a single ounce of wealth with the needy. It wouldn't come as a surprise if it turned out that no one's remembered him until now - What good has he ever done that's worth remembering?

"I don't understand..." Nicholas felt all questioning hostility melt away. Tobias, or at least, his chained spirit, flashed Nicholas a weak grin of greeting when the man approached closer. "How - You've been dead for almost six years! Why are you here and not wherever all people go and rest in peace?!" He let out a giddy laugh. "Oh Toby it's been too long! I missed ya old pal!"

Tobias shrugged at the comment, with a bit difficulty from the chains. "Well I've lived better back when we're still the pair of people living like kings," He chuckled bitterly. "Man those were the days...!" He frowned and shook his head. "No, I shouldn't be thinking of that anymore." His voice reduced to a mutter full of regret. "That life has only brought me down and I can't believe I'm stupid enough to not realize, it's a life to forget" He quickly raised his head to look at Nicholas seriously. "And you should forget it too my friend!" Tobias' tone rose. "You must change. Don't be like me and change while you must!"

Nicholas blinked. " _Change?_ " He lowered a brow. "I don't get you Tobias."

The man in chains shook slightly and sighed painfully while looking at his limbs bound to chains. "This is tough to explain… Nick, earlier you asked why I was here, didn't you?" Nicholas nodded in response. "Well, I'm here because I need to warn you about something!" His voice grew shaky with dread. "You must listen to me, or else you'll end up like me too!" In his movements, the chains seemed to clink against each other and pull down Tobias with every leap of rising movement.

It was only now when Nicholas noticed that and he frowned. "I'll end up like you? What happened to you, exactly?" He found himself staring at the heavy looking metal around his former's wrists and ankles. "And why do you have those chains? They make you look like a prisoner - No offense,"

At this, Tobias closed his eyes mournfully and fixated them on Nicholas. "Nicholas my friend, heed me when I say this but.. Ever since I died, I never got to rest in peace, because of the terrible ways I've lived back when I was alive!" Nicholas stiffened when Tobias struggled to raise his wrist that's cuffed with the heavy chain. "These, they held me back. It's said that these chains, represent my bad ways and they've held me back from peace all this time. I wasted my whole life before - And now I'm paying the price, with my own sins placed against me!"

Nicholas had never looked so disturbed in absorbing such info his entire life. But that disturbance quickly disappeared when Tobias continued. "I don't want you to go through what I did. That's why I have to warn you while you're still here with that chance." He looked about the room briefly before gazing back at Nicholas with seriousness.

"Later on tonight, you will be visited by a man of three different forms." He sighed wearily. "You know you're lucky he's wanted to help you. I know I never got this chance before I died…" He closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Nicholas." Tobias' voice became a whisper and he vanished into thin air, with Nicholas staring at where he disappeared in shock.

"What was that all about?"


	3. Enter the Ghost of Christmas Past!

Nicholas opened one eye to the sound of wind blowing against the curtains before shrugging and going back to sleep. The place itself has already darkened and only the dimly lit street lights from outside shone through the windows. The moon is also up in the sky as usual casting it's lovely light upon the town.

Though for some reason tonight, while nobody's able to notice, the white orb briefly appeared different; Pulsating brightly until a misty dash of light rattling with chains shot right out and crashing through Nicholas' window!

The man shot up and gasped, staring at the rolling clothed figure and wincing when it hit the fireplace - Soot covering it from head to toe and the stale cookies above landing on the unfortunate fellow's head. It was with a crane of his neck did Nicholas realize that the fallen heap is a person. He winced. An _odd_ person that is.

"H-Hey are you okay? Who are you?" He slid off the edge of the bed to gingerly approach the figure, grabbing a random broomstick instinctively for self defense. At his voice, the figure suddenly raised its head and Nicholas stiffened in expecting it to turn around. The figure did not do that.

Instead, the figure instantly got to his feet with the layer of soot and shedded body dust sliding off of him, revealing the back of a man so pitiful even Nicholas actually had a tiny twinge of pity tear his heart.

The faintly glowing man's exposed skin appeared to greyish and dusty, dull like he's lost all blood. The long white gown he wore shielded his skin and bones while long chains looped around and hung from underneath the dressing's folds. The appearance of those immediately reminded Nicholas of the late Tobias who possessed much bigger and heavier versions of those things. Nicholas stood in silence and his eyes slowly grew wide for Tobias' words reappeared in his mind...

 _Later on tonight, you will be visited by a man of three different forms._

"Are you the man of three different forms Tobias told me about?" Nicholas found himself blurting out suddenly in curiosity. The figure did not respond but rather, kept its back facing towards Nicholas. Nicholas recoiled slightly. Did he maybe ask him too rudely?

The figure still refused to say a thing... Until the sound of crunching on stale cookies sounded. The crunching lasted a few more seconds with no response still. Nicholas frowned in slight impatience.

"Hey?" He waved at the figure hoping to get a response. "Hey! Ghost figure! Are you still there-! Agh!"

A cookie was flung hard and it hit Nicholas in the face, making him stumble back in shock. The misty grey-eyed face of the figure turned to face his host with an annoyed scowl. A cookie inbetween fingers as his supernatural jaws crunched down on the treat.

"What kind of person are you? Interrupting a man's supper?" Growled the figure with spittle and crumbs flying out. "Can't you see? I'm still eating here and I'm starving! Don't be a rude ass and back off - Lemme eat!" He shoved another cookie in his mouth and continued his crunching, eyes never leaving Nicholas as he was still upset from having his meal interrupted.

The bigger man just stared blinking. "You do realize you're eating stale cookies right?" He stood in uncertainty. "I could go get you some new ones if you like," He cringed when all the ghost gave is a snarl. "Well you should've thought of that earlier before I got here, Nibbles! I'm starving!" He snapped.

"It's Nicholas, sir…!"

 _"Potato Potahto!"_

The hungry spirit only took a few more stale cookies before he's replenished enough to speak. The man dabbed casually at his mouth with a poofed up handkerchief and hiccuped slightly, giving Nicholas a meek look. "Excuse me," He chuckled and put the handkerchief away. "Sorry, those cookies had me all stuffed. Never felt this full in ages!"

Nicholas nodded slowly, recoiling still from the spirit's ravenous attitude towards even spoiled food. "Are you done?" He muttered. To his relief, the spirit was quick to nod and he floated around him, legs disappearing into a swirl of mist and only turning back to feet when he touched the ground in a bow. "Very done! I am so very done, thank you Nibbles!"

"It's Nicholas,"

The man's protest fell on deaf ears. Again. Nicholas frowned and then he realized that they were yet to have a formal introduction. He hoped the spirit is really done eating - part of him actually felt a tiny bit guilty for letting the guy eat stale food. "So.. I didn't have your name,"

The spirit perked up and gasped at Nicholas' words. "My word - You are absolutely right! Silly me where are my manners when I need them?" He chuckled like a giddy child. Nicholas tried not to cringe when he felt the spirit grasp his hand in both of his in generous handshake. "I am Ortavius Horacio Von Mahlson, the Ghost of Christmas Past! As of now, at approximately 7:30 pm, Eve of December 24th!"

He tilted his head and shrugged with a meek grin.

"Though of course, Ortavius Horacio Von is just my demeaning name. Everybody in my world calls me Orton for short, which includes you," He jabbed a finger right into Nicholas' chest with a flashing grin. _"Nibbles!"_

"It's Nicholas!" Nicholas snapped finally, having to correct this spirit for the third time.

Orton looked stung and he crossed his arms with an eye roll. "Oh alright alright, Mr Nicholas Block, I get it sheesh! No need to get snappy Nibbles!" He failed to notice Nicholas reddening like a tomato with rage. "Besides, Nicholas is also the name of that jolly bearded big man in the red suit - I needed to differentiate you two somehow!"

Orton snickered in enjoying the offended look on Nicholas' face. Quickly shaking his head, the man wiped a bead of sweat from his eye in reverting to serious mode. "Anyway, I'll have to cut with the jokes now," He folded his arms and gave Nicholas a serious look. "Do you know why I've come here in the first place?"

Nicholas tilted his head in recalling what Tobias had said to him earlier. He shook his head in finding nothing quite understandable. "Not really.."

Orton rolled his eyes and smirked. "Tough. Typical of you to not know." He floated right up to Nicholas in a way that he appeared bigger than the guy. "Now see here Nibbles, I know about you. Everybody-! No. I wouldn't say everybody, hates you. I've been assigned to help you, a man who's quite bitter and selfish. Definitely not a man of christmas either..."

He drawled slightly and studied Nicholas once more with scanning eyes.

"Hmm… Though something tells me that you haven't always been a person against Christmas." He shrugged. "Tell you what? You might need this trip after all! The others and that Tobias man certainly aren't joking!"

Nicholas blinked. "Excuse me?"

Orton did not respond any further. Instead, he reached into one of his gown pockets to pull out what looked like a gold pocket watch set in Roman numerals. To Nicholas' confusion, Orton started to turn the hands backwards. "Okay what are you doing? Orton?" Nicholas tried to grab the man's attention.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" The spirit managed to turn full multiple rounds on the watch and he gave Nicholas a smirk. "Nibbles, I'd brace myself if I were you! Why? It's because of this!"

His grin grew wider when the watch suddenly started to levitate in a bright pulsating flash. Orton quickly grabbed Nicholas' hand and dragged him to the open windowsill.

As if it was the light of the moon that's enticing the brightly glowing object, the watch immediately floated towards in the moon's direction - It's glow now elongated and intensifying.

Nicholas suddenly felt a tingling sensation course through his body the moment Orton's hand enclosed tightly around his. _"Hang on!"_ The spirit cried out loud - The bright flash from the watch engulfing the duo right before Nicholas could say a word…


	4. A Christmas Past to Forget

Nothing could describe how much Nicholas screamed during the flight outside in the snowy weather. The snowflake laced winds brushed hard against the thin nightgown of his but yet he did not feel a trace of icy cold. The coldness is still there or course, but Nicholas while he could have felt worser, felt like he's just stepped outside on the first few minutes of snow.

Orton didn't give a hoot about the cold wind and was laughing and whooping mid flight - Clearly the chained spirit enjoyed this and expected Nicholas to feel the same. "Aw why the terrified face? Nibbles, flying is _fun!_ Embrace the wind! The breeze! And fly like you have the wings of an avian!" He spread his arms out wide and did a sidewards loop.

Nicholas grimaced. "You're the one to talk to someone who's thought of humans flying as nothing but fantasy," He murmured and focused below ground, reluctantly taking Orton's offered hand and let him lead the way.

Orton grinned over his shoulder and chuckled at a sight up ahead. "Now would you look at that!" His hold on Nicholas' hand tightened. "We're nearly there now Nibbles! Come take a look!"

Orton pulled Nicholas up front as they slowly started to descend from the cold snowy sky that's now brightened with day for they have reached a different time period. Nicholas gawked at the now visible street before them; A quiet, old fashioned line of three storey houses with roofs topped with snow.

"Hey... Orton this is my old neighbourhood!" Nicholas for the first time in minutes, spoke in amazed awe, his heart swelling with great nostalgia. "It's been ages since I've last been here!" He gasped when his eye caught a certain house down below - He found himself in the place of an excited child with Orton giving an amused smile. "And there's the house! Where I grew up and often played with my best friend, Heinz!"

Orton laughed heartily and led his companion down to the backyard of that particular house. "Oh it sure is Nibbles!" He flashed Nicholas a sly grin. "And that is exactly where we're going! _Tally ho!"_

The two made a faster descent down below until they touched the snowy ground of the past - And a short distance away from a pair of boys building a snowman. One boy bore a pointy nose and a skinny frame while the other, a striking resemblance to a younger version of Nicholas; Which his future self is quick to realize in nostalgia-laced shock.

"Why... That's me! And that's my old pal Heinz!" Nicholas felt his heart swell once again in hearing the laughter emitting from his child self and his friend while they played. The adult could only stare in shock as he processed the sight of his very young self. Back then he was _happy_ , carefree. Nothing like the firm grump he is today. It is simply that shocking to remember.

Nicholas gave a wistful sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Hmph. I never thought I'd say this, but.. It's actually hard for me to believe that I was ever like this." He subconsciously said while turning to Orton. "I used to be so young. So.. So _happy,_ " He watched his young self wrap a scarf around the snowman's neck with Heinz happily placing a carrot in for the nose.

Orton nodded and folded his arms. "Well. I'll have to agree with you on that one Nibbles. Especially since you've grown up to be such a grumpy old boar who hates the holidays."

He ignored Nicholas' wincing at the reference to him and patted the man's shoulder while continuing.

"Which is exactly why we are here. To find out what's happened and caused you to lose your christmas spirit - No pun intended. Now enough with the chit-chat!" The spirit reached out to hold Nicholas' chin. "Instead, just sit back and watch," He turned it so the both of them are looking at the children. "And remember." Nicholas nodded shortly after that and his gaze fixated upon the scene.

With the snowman being done and dressed up, the young Nicholas gave the young Heinz an excited grin. "Oh Heinz!" His overjoyed voice rang out with the still-high pitch of childhood - Anyone could flip out in cuteness. "I'm so excited for tonight's Christmas Eve!"

He clapped slightly before his face fell and he momentarily looked at a house that's nearby. "But it's going to be the first one without Francis." He sadly spoke in referring to a third friend who's no longer with him and Heinz. "I really missed him a lot already."

Heinz's smile shrunk in remembering and he pulled his shorter friend close. "I do too. But hey, at least Francis is celebrating Christmas Eve as a whole family with the other Monograms! We should be happy for him because he's never got to do that before."

The two boys raised their heads to look at the towering empty house on the other side of the fence. Heinz smiled. "Plus I'm sure Francis is wishing us a Merry Christmas from Danville right now! He'd want us to be happy today too!" He lowered his head slightly in sensing a presence from his friend's back door. "And look who just came home!" Heinz held his arm forward.

The kids (and watching invisible men) acknowledged the adult approaching them. The trench coat wearing man was bulky like how his son would be as an adult and he shared fairly similar features as he did. His lighter emerald eyes are laced with haughty distaste - Likely as a result of being a man of high class and society. A woman sharing her child's dark hair color walked ahead of him though her look showed love and kindness like all mothers have for their children.

Young Nicholas gasped in delight and ran to the adults with open arms. "Mom! And Dad!"

Mrs Block laughed and hugged her boy, eventually releasing him so he can do the same to his father - Who had just arrived from work. "I can't believe it dad! You made it home in time to spend Christmas Eve with me and mom!" The child didn't notice the doubtful frown his mother suddenly gave her husband.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed once his son pulled away. "I am only going to be here for a moment son. I still have to get back to work," He ignored the fall on his son's excited expression and the disgusted look on his wife's face. There was an uneasy pause of silence before he continued, after an emotionless glance at his two family members. "I only came here, to say goodbye."

Mrs Block appeared very astonished as did her young Nicholas, who somehow managed to find the strength to question his father unlike her. "Goodbye? I don't get it.. Where are you going dad?"

At this, Mr Block have a scoff and his gaze hardened with a bit of muse. "Oh no. Not me Nicholas. I'm not going anywhere." He casually pointed at his son. _"You are."_ He refused to acknowledge the shock of all three in the area. The child actually started to back away in taking in the horrifying news. "I'm sending you to a boarding school. It's for the best son - That place is the best there is. You'll do a swell job over there. You leave first thing tomorrow morning-!"

He was unable to finish for Mrs Block had shot him a thunderous look. "Oh no you don't _Philip!_ I am not letting you send our son away to a boarding school!" She shouted angrily in defense of her child, who quickly slunk away in fright into Heinz's comforting hold. "You know what's happened to his sister after _you_ sent her there! I'm not letting the same thing happen to our Nicholas!"

Mr Block seethed with rage at his wife and shot back like thunder striking a tree - The woman's heart shattering in two and tears streaming down her face. "It's Nicole's fault for not learning to accept the fact that this is done for her own good! I'm doing this because I refuse to have my son grow up and become one of those jobless fools who have no place in society!"

The man cast his flustered glance at young Nicholas who warily looked back, Heinz wearing a timid look in fear of his friend's father. He gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't have time for this." He returned to glaring at his wife. "My decision is final and you cannot change my mind Nancy. I already booked a ticket for him. And like I said, he's going first thing in the morning." Mrs Block said nothing but continued to shake and sob in disbelief towards her husband.

Finally finding his voice after the intense near-argument, Heinz cautiously stepped one step forward with a look of sheer dismay and protest. "But Mr Block..Tomorrow is _Christmas Day!_ "

He winced and stepped back when Mr Block spoke nonchalantly. "Exactly Heinz. Tomorrow is Christmas Day!" He mused. "Which means plenty of seats left in the train. Saved me the hassle of having to wait till January to book a ticket because of full seats!" He stopped and looked at his watch. "Now if you all excuse me, I must be off now. Good day." He curtly said and with that being said, made way through the back door.

Mrs Block growled when her husband walked past and she stomped after him, shouting out argumentative words about his decision and trying to change his mind for she really loved her son. She had once lost his sister to having her father send her away on her favourite special occasion. She can't have her son suffer the same fate too...

In the backyard, young Nicholas started to cry into Heinz's shoulder with the latter trying his best to comfort him. The news of having to go away right on Christmas morning really broke him. His sadness and despair is so great that it reached the invisible pairs of eyes that have been watching everything for quite a while.

Nicholas' lower lip shook and he tried to blink away fresh tears that threatened to spill out from the heartache.

"I remember it all so clearly now. Mom lost to dad and I left first thing in the morning." Orton sympathetically drew the man close with an arm and patted his back as Nicholas sighed. "And ironically, dad was right then. The train compartment I was in is completely empty except for me. So I could cry by myself, all the way to boarding school, all through Christmas Day."

Orton closed his eyes and breathed shakily as he wiped away a single tear of sorrow that ran down the side of his face. "Well, I think we've seen enough of this" He blew his nose into his garb and he took Nicholas' hand. "Off we go," He quickly added and holding up his gold pocket watch, they were engulfed in another flash as they were teleported to another time of the past…

When the flash subdued, Nicholas found him and Orton in a completely different yet familiar setting - A great library full of shelves and shelves of books; The main library of his boarding school and the "perfect paradise' for a bookworm or very studious person.

Up ahead, Nicholas noticed yet another younger version of himself. This time, he is no longer a child but a young adult who now worked as a professor. The young man was apparently studying a book of some sort and occasionally taking down notes on a sheet of paper.

"My. You sure grew up to be..Quite dull to put it in a nice way." Orton commented while floating after Nicholas who had went to the side of his younger self in nostalgic observation. The spirit sighed and ran a hand across his hair. "Though of course. I certainly can't blame you for this, Nibbles. You really went through a lot as a boy."

Nicholas nodded solemnly. "Yep. I pretty much got used to spending Christmases all alone at school. No family. No friends to be with me." He shrugged. "I mean sure they write me letters or send me cards, but it just isn't the same as before. That's kinda what I learnt as I got older," Orton became sympathetic for Nicholas once more.

"I am so sorry that you had to bear with all this,"

"It's fine."

The sound of footsteps disrupted the sorry silence and the three heads in the room rose in seeing another young man enter the library in approaching the young Nicholas. The man was tall, lanky and had an obvious slouch. But despite the slouch, the brown-haired fellow bore the same dark blue eyes, pointy nose and friendly smile that back then, sent comfort to a child that he called a friend.

Orton gave Nicholas a sly look and elbowed him. "So, does that person look familiar to you?" He chuckled. "Because I think you should remember him even after so many years,"

In response, Nicholas nodded with a small smile of remembering. "That's Heinz alright. How can I forget about him?" He sighed wistfully. "It's been so long since I last saw him. It's a miracle that we were best friends for so long even though we're far away." The two watched young Nicholas gasp and leave his table to run to his old friend.

Nicholas frowned for seeing this triggered something inside him and he chuckled bitterly. "Oh man. Now I remember what day this is. And I can tell you, it is not really a pleasant one for sure." He and Orton stood as they watched the old memory take place.

 _"Heinz!"_

The young Nicholas was grinning happily as he hugged his best friend for the first time in years. It had been far too long since they last saw each other in person. They had been so small back then when he had to leave for school. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Oh I'm so glad to see you again Nick!" Heinz gave a hearty laugh and he and Nicholas didna fist bump. He held his hands gently in his as he smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas!" The two embraced once more before Heinz pulled away. He still kept his hold on young Nicholas' hands as the latter spoke. "What brings you all the way here Heinz?" Young Nicholas now looked concerned. "You must have travelled miles away from home just to get here and see me!"

Heinz smirked it off like it was nothing. "Oh you know Christmas Day. Empty seats so I got it easy." He shrugged and then continued. "Anyway, reason why I came here is because I got great news," His smile grew wider in sheer delight. "I'm getting a new home soon!"

Young Nicholas gasped. "A new home?!"

Heinz nodded with a grin. "Yes! Oh I'm so excited it's gonna be fantastic! The money from my inventions really paid off and everyone loved them so much…" Young Nicholas was grinning widely as Heinz continued to ramble on about his life. He felt happy enough just hearing that his best friend has found his place in the working world, but, little did he know that Heinz's moving out is not the best part of it...

"And guess what Nicholas?" The young man snapped out of his internal joy and focused on Heinz once more who had finished his endless chat. "Once I get settled in my new home, you can come and live with me until you are able to get a house for yourself," He clasped his hands and looked hopefully at Nicholas. "Hopefully you choose someplace near Nicholas. Then we can be neighbours and see each other all the time!"

Once the fact has settled in, the happiness in young Nicholas' heart intensified and he looked on at Heinz in surprise and excitement. For ages he's been longing to be with his loved ones once again and the thought of being with his best friend after so long made him even more delighted on the offer. Finally, he doesn't have to be all alone any longer...

"You promise?"

Young Nicholas asked hopefully and he held Heinz's hands with longing. Heinz's eyes grew moist in feeling exactly what his friend felt and he nodded kindly. He too had wanted to be with his old friend again. He adored Nicholas so much: Not just as a friend but if anything, a younger brother that's loving unlike the current one he has.

"Yes. I promise Nicholas,"

The younger men enveloped each other in an overjoyed hug while Nicholas huffed with bitter reminiscence at recalling the aftermath of that memory. "Hmph. And I actually _believed_ him back there." He gritted his teeth and hissed. "I was so _stupid._ Such a fool."

Orton shook his head sadly and held Nicholas' shoulder with a shrug. "And I say, it's time we better be jumping ahead," He activated his pocket watch again and they teleported to a later time. Then they reappeared in the library where young Nicholas was now sitting close to the window and staring at the falling snowflakes outside.

"Here we are," Orton announced while looking at his watch and clicking it closed. "Almost two years later,"

Nicholas looked about gruffly and rolled his eyes in taking in the unchanged environment. "Oh, I get you there Orton. Two years passed but it's all same as always. Nothing ever changed."

"Oh Nibbles you silly thing. Of course things have changed - You are probably too blind to notice." Orton chuckled as they both sensed the presence of Heinz and someone else enter the room. "Okay maybe nothing's ever changed in _your_ perspective. But if you look at the life of your friend, I'd say there's been some big changes!" He pointed out to the couple with his thumb.

Heinz entered the library wearily looking different from his last visit. All he wore is a black sweater and pants (nothing like the formal attire on his last visit) his eyes have developed bags beneath them from lack of sleep and stress. If anything he looked a bit weak, but he still maintained his jolly personality and is excited to see Nicholas as always. Only this time, he's brought someone with him.

"Hey Nicholas!" Heinz spoke happily as he ran up to young Nicholas. His companion walked up and followed suit, giving young Nicholas a friendly wave. "Hey," Said the man in greeting and he smiled.

It was a short and plumpish man dressed in red and yellow-orange clothing and he bore dark curly hair and a tan complexion. For some reason, the glasses that sat on his nose have colored lenses and the real color of his eyes can't be made out clearly unless the glasses are removed.

Young Nicholas returned the visitor's greeting with a wave and he tilted his head in confusion at Heinz in questioning. "Who's this?" He asked, obviously referring to the guest. Heinz gave an 'Oh' and he and the guest exchanged friendly grins. "Nicholas," He held an arm to the other man. "This is my friend, Vinnie Drowssap Dakota. I met him at work a couple months ago and we've been hanging out for a while!"

"Oh."

Young Nicholas' face melted to one of little uncertainty. He doesn't know what to think of this new friend of Heinz he's suddenly being introduced to. But so far he seemed nice enough at least.

The man named Vinnie looked at young Nicholas with eyes full of friendliness. "It's so nice to meet you in person Mr Block," He looked excited. "Heinz told me so much about you. I've always wanted us to meet ever since I heard of ya!"

Young Nicholas blushed slightly and flicked his hand. "Aw shucks. I'm just his friend since we were kids, no big deal." His face lit up when he remembered a distant topic from Heinz's last visit; The good news he had once shared with him. "Which reminds me," He turned to Heinz with a delighted look. "How's your new home coming along? Is it ready for the two of us yet?"

A sudden silence filled the air and Heinz looked very sorrowful. Vinnie's smile had also vanished and his head lowered with what resembled guilt as he looked at Heinz sadly. It was an uneasy minute before Heinz spoke up finally in a guilt-ridden tone.

"I'm so sorry Nicholas. I really am," Heinz looked torn at Vinnie. "You see, Vinnie and his relatives have lost their house to a fire and there's no other place for them to go without him having to lose his job if they move. They really needed someplace to stay - So I gave up my house for them and soon I'm going to have to move to Danville where I found a place." He sighed. "I swear I would really take you to live with me if the Landlord had room."

Heinz cast young Nicholas a solemn look. "You understand. Right Nicholas?"

The young man stood in sad silence. He felt so sorry for Vinnie having to suffer and part of him is touched that Heinz willingly sacrificed his home for the needy family in exchange for a place far away - Far away from his boarding school even. He felt really torn in having to be in long distance friendship with Heinz yet again... That and a strange feeling overcame him.

The pain from being alone for many years.

Sadness warped into hurt for the hands of loneliness molded it to be that way. Heinz knew and promised that he would find a home and let him live with him. But yet he gave it up to another who he had befriended for definitely much shorter than Nicholas. He frowned in heel realization.

 _Why didn't he see it just now?_

Heinz prioritized a person who he had barely known for years over _him_. Young Nicholas felt any trace of care within him harden into the feelings felt by a victim of betrayal. A tiny part of him felt guilty for seeming to think selfishly but it was ultimately surrounded by the pain that never left him for years since he was to leave home for here.

His father didn't care about how badly boarding school had affected his sister and curtly sent his son to the same fate.

His mother loved him and is against him leaving as a child for the boarding school. But after that, he never heard from her again. She didn't even accompany him to the train station and say goodbye.

And then there's Heinz and his home issue.

The actions done by all the ones he care about - It confirmed it all. The positive attributes young Nicholas once had completely flushed down the drain for he had realized something once and for all.

"Right. I understand. I understand _perfectly_ Heinz." Young Nicholas finally spoke to Heinz after an uneasy silence. He shook his head and screwed his eyes shut with clenched fists. "Nobody wants me. _Nobody cares._ " He bitterly looked up at Heinz. "And I thought _you_ actually did, unlike my parents."

The man hastily went past Heinz and Vinnie and looked back at them over his shoulder; Spite now evident in his usually soft eyes. "I should have realized this a long time ago." He growled. "If you and my parents were just going to care for and then leave me eventually, then I don't need you at all! Or anybody else in my life!"

The young man stomped off angrily, ignoring Heinz who protested. "Nicholas wait! Please!"

 ** _"Merry Christmas to you both!"_**

The door slammed after young Nicholas so hatefully spat out the greeting and then it grew quiet; Heinz standing stiffened and Vinnie covering his mouth in horrible shock. Nicholas glared at Orton just after watching that unpleasant memory - The baddest one of them all.

"Let's get out of here already, I've seen _and_ remembered enough!" Nicholas snapped angrily although his eyes were threatening to spill with tears. "Going through this once is hurtful already!" He was unable to hold back and he clumsily rubbed at his eyes with an arm. "Please. Just take us somewhere else now!"

Orton firmly shook his head in disapproval and sighed in slight frustration. "But if we go now, then you'd be missing the best part of this!" He grunted and pinched his nosebridge before letting his arms fall. "Come on. Just stick around, and see what happens next,"

Nicholas blinked. "Next?" Orton didn't reply. Instead, was focusing on Heinz and Vinnie; Which Nicholas eventually joined him in doing.

"Oh Heinz this is all _my_ fault!" Vinnie's face was ridden with terrible guilt and was actually teary-eyed while Heinz screwed his eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down his face. "I should have moved out and not tell you about my problem. Then you'd still have your place and Mr Block!"

Heinz just shook his head and sobbed. "No, don't blame yourself, please Vinnie." He rubbed at his eyes. "There was nowhere else for you to go. I had to let you have someplace. And besides, Nicholas is a _kind_ man. He always understands."

He blew into a handkerchief he pulled out before breaking down into more sobs. "It's just.. This is all on _me,_ Vinnie. I was the last person he's ever had ever since his mom stopped sending letters to him and I screwed up. I broke my promise to him!" The tall man sobbed again as he slowly raised his head to stare at the door where young Nicholas had left.

The man shook in his tears with sheer remorse. "Oh Nicholas." He wiped his tears away and he chuckled wearily. "I don't know where the next years will take us both. But no matter what, you're still a friend to me." His body shook with threatening tears yet again and Vinnie quickly held him. "If only you knew how much I care about you…" The man gave a choked sob and he buried his face against Vinnie's shoulder, crying his heart out.

Meanwhile, Nicholas no longer felt the desire to leave and instead, guilt and great shame after watching the event he had never ever known about. His lower lip started to tremble and he lowered his head in horrible realization.

"I never did. And I never knew, or bothered to look back and realize."

Overcome with great sadness for the fellow, Orton sadly placed a comforting hand on Nicholas' shoulder while he teared up. And before the spirit knew, the man had rested his face against his shoulder to let the tears fall in silence.

The spirit closed his eyes and pulled out his opened pocket watch, taking look on the clock face with eyes slowly widening. His time is almost up as the Ghost of Christmas Past and it is also, time for Nicholas to go home. He stared at the man in pity. This trip to the past has been a depressing one for Nicholas, Orton felt and he sighed.

"Poor Nibbles. No wonder he's so bitter." He murmured before a final flash from the watch enveloped them and it sent Nicholas back home…


	5. A Blissful Present to Remember

_"Ughh… What?!"_ Nicholas gasped and woke up with a start, madly twisting his head from left to right in trying to see his surroundings. It was his bedroom. The clock right next to him started to ring and its owner realized that it was 2 in the morning. "That's odd," Nicholas slowly scanned the room. "I could have sworn I went to the past with - !" He stiffened with his words caught in his tongue for the memories started to resurface.

There was a ghostly man that called himself Orton, the Ghost of Christmas Past. Nicholas looked around. The spirit was nowhere in sight, he shrugged; Thinking that he must have went straight to where he came from once he's dropped off here. Earlier in the day (or night?) , Orton took Nicholas flying, back to the past from when Nicholas was a small. boy and then later as a young adult in boarding school.

Nicholas then frowned slightly, now feeling a tug of pain as he realized yet another fact. The times they had witnessed together are bad memories that Nicholas never wanted to remember… and now he started to feel a wave of guilt.

"Heinz…" Nicholas felt his heart tear in remembering seeing how remorseful his old friend was in having to break his promise for Vinnie. He lowered his head. How could he have been so selfish? If only he had just stayed to wait for even a bit, give Heinz a chance to apologize. But sadly, the past as many would say, cannot be undone. He was already sent to boarding school as a child. He's spent Christmases alone. And then.. He grew to become selfish and ended a tie over that.

He found himself turning to glance at the window and then at the fireplace where he remembered meeting Orton for the first time. The incorporeal man had crashed in through his window and then tumbled into the fireplace. Nicholas winced and remembered another thing. The poor man had been hungry to the point that he's snappy and eating even stale biscuits that Nicholas long forgot to remove from the slate.

Nicholas looked uncertain until he came to the side effect thoughts of doing that deed. It's so unlikely of him to do it, but he's starting to like that ghost a little. Plus, if that ghost is coming back two more times, he could definitely use a snack before travelling with Nicholas again...

Moments later, a plate of fresh cookies and even a glass of milk are already on the fireplace's slate.

Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle from his bed. Oddly, setting out those treats for a ghost he's barely befriended with for more than an hour made him feel this indescribable happiness at the bottom of his solid rock heart.

It was strange - He never thought he'd still feel that sense of anticipation for someone to eat those cookies and milk as an adult. The last time he felt this was ages ago; Back when he was just a boy, happily setting out the snacks for Santa every Christmas Eve.

Oh how he used to adore doing that. And it is indeed a miracle that he still had that want to see 'Santa' eating his cookies even though he's grown up to be so mean and unhappy.…

Another crunching noise filled the air and Nicholas was quick to whip his head in time to catch yet a second time of Orton's ghostly presence. Somehow he didn't wind up crashing through the window again (which Nicholas is relieved for) and he looked finer in arrival compared to his first visit.

Orton cocked a brow and grinned meekly with a shrug. "Sorry for coming in unnoticed. I just teleported here you see, it's far more comfortable than flying into somebody's window, you know?" He chuckled and looked at the cookie in his hand. "Oh and thanks for the milk and cookies by the way. These taste much better than the first ones!"

Nicholas felt himself grin in amusement. "Oh it's the least I could do. Since you ate improper food on your first visit," He gave a shrug and allowed Orton some time to snack on the goodies, before anything else. And as he did, Nicholas took the time to take a good look at his visitor and realized that since the first visit, Orton had a different appearance altogether.

He still had the same white gown as his previous but there are some changes. In place of the chains are now sparkly lines of tinsel and the dressing's collar is now a lively shade of orange - A brighter contrast to the dark brown from before. And it wasn't just the clothing. Orton looked alive; His skin warm and tan and his eyes are bright like shiny pebbles.

Nicholas found it hard to believe that this spirit used to look so... Dull.

Orton finished his snacking and noticed Nicholas staring at him. He tilted his head inquisitively. "Enjoying my new form I see?" He mused at Nicholas' slight blush. "Why that is very kind of you Nibbles. Thanks!"

"You're welcome?" Nicholas awkwardly muttered and he was looking at Orton's clothing once more. "So.. You're in a different form now? What are you supposed to be this time?"

The spirit threw his head back in laughter while Nicholas could only blink in wonder. When he did, a dark blue wrapped present wrapped in paler blue ribbon met his nose as Orton pressed it against him with a wide grin.

"Nicholas, you've met me as the Ghost of Christmas Past the first time," Orton explained proudly and showed off his right arm - The one with the present worn around it and waving in front of Nicholas' face. "Tonight, I am the _Ghost of Christmas Present!_ "

He recoiled and chuckled meekly, hiding his gift hand behind his back. "Present, as in _now_. Not the literal present - Ignore my hand, it's just an accessory. People always mistake me for the Ghost of Literal Present, it's become a thing." He hovered a full circle around Nicholas and landed up front. "Oh but then actually, maybe I do give away a gift but it's not the kind you'd wrap in frilly ribbon and paper. Get what I'm saying?"

Nicholas tried his hardest to comprehend the joke but failed. "Sorry, I don't get it." He responded flatly to which Orton looked a bit disappointed.

"Hm well I suppose not everyone gets present puns these days and you're no exception. But hey you'll get it eventually! Everyone does!" The spirit shrugged and gave a grin. "Now enough with the present talk because we've still got places to go!" He did a full backflip midair with an expressing pose.

Nicholas looked baffled. They're going time travelling again? What more does he have to see this time?

"Haven't I seen enough already Orton?" He questioned the spirit. "Surely seeing how I turned out as a kid should be enough for you?"

The spirit leaned forward till his nose touched Nicholas in a concentrated gaze. Orton hummed as he studied the man's face. "Uhh, you still look like the same grumpy old troll to me. Yes there's been a little improvement, but it's not enough. So the answer is nothing but a big fatass _no!_ " He barked out the last word and Nicholas nearly fell back.

Orton shrugged and floated onto his back, finger twirling part of his gown's tinsel in it.

"But of course, as the Ghost of Christmas Present I'm leaving the choice to you. You can either come along with me or you can just sit here by yourself like the boring recluse that you already are."

"No! Wait!" Nicholas gasped and quickly got to his feet, for something deep inside had told him to go along with this spirit. "I'll go with you Orton!" He panted for he protested in one go. "Just show me what I need to see!"

The response made Orton grin wider and more delightedly. "Now that's the spirit Nibbles! This trip is going to be a blast - Now grab on!"

Nicholas took Orton's hand and soon, they were engulfed in a multicolored flash of light coming from Orton's present hand…

The flash died down and Nicholas found he and Orton invisible to other eyes and viewing another setting; A simple living room belonging to a small house that belonged to a rather poor family. Oddly it didn't seem familiar to him at all. But then there was laughter that belonged to someone he knew; A laughter that rang among a few others. It was with that laughter did Nicholas realize where he is.

He's at the home of Martin Murphy and his family.

He's heard of the man's family being small, but he's surprised to see that it turned out a bit bigger. Martin's parents, older brother, sister-in-law and nephew had come to join Martin and his family for a very small but rather delightful feast. All the Murphys are seated at the wooden table, talking to each other happily as Brigette, Martin's wife, distributed mugs of hot eggnog with the help of their oldest daughter Sara.

The first family to receive a mug is a young tweenager that bore a nearly striking resemblance to his father. The boy was petite, smaller than even his sister Sara and big cousin Nate despite being at the border of teenage and he bore simply the sweetest smile an adult can never resist adoring; Even Nicholas was intrigued by the young one and Orton had his hands clasped in adoration.

The boy's gentle brown eyes gazed at his mother as he took the mug with a smile, the woman planting a kiss on her son's cheek while the other family members looked at their youngest with great love and another feeling; Sadness, for the young boy had been suffering. One of his legs could barely function with his ongoing illness so the boy had a wooden cane resting against his chair. Martin appeared the most saddened, though Nicholas could see that the father is trying his best to appear happy for the family, and for the boy.

He feebly returned to staring at the smallest Murphy in feeling actual pity for him. "Orton, who is that poor boy? Martin never told me about a kid relative. I never saw him before,"

His comment made Orton gasp in shock.

"You don't _know?_ " He looked appalled. "That is Milo Murphy! The son of your own worker, Martin Murphy!" Nicholas looked stunned and glanced at the boy and his worker in shock. "No wonder they looked so similar." He muttered and he felt a smile. Milo's just so happy tonight, that Nicholas actually felt it. "He's a pretty kindly boy, isn't he?"

Orton nodded fiercely. "Of _course_ he is!" He said while they focused on the Murphys, who have their heads bowed in prayer with their youngest member leading. "The sweet child. You know, just looking at him, it actually makes me feel like having my own tyke one day." He gave a wistful smile. "I'd like three of them. Maybe two sons and one daughter - Oh how I'd love to become a father with my own kids one day,"

Nicholas nodded slowly in understanding, feeling Orton. Seeing Milo, it really made Nicholas smile for some reason. He needed to know more. Orton looked at him and his grey eyes glinted for he managed to read what's on his mind.

"Milo's pretty famous, the kid's practically the talk of the town because of his extreme kindness," He sighed wistfully seeing Milo's walking cane. "He's really that good of a child, a wonderful young lad. Always smiling through his pain," Orton's face then fell with sadness in seeing the boy's cane. "It's a shame. Everyone really loved that boy. But then the poor thing, he's become ill. So ill that his family can't afford a good doctor or even medicine for him,"

He glared pointedly at Nicholas, the latter immediately being struck with shame at realizing how true Orton's words are. He looked upon the family once more with newly forming remorse. For years he's never given Martin an ample amount of salary.

Not even a raise. _Or_ a promotion. And not to mention the cut payments and unpaid holidays he's instead given.

And because of that, he's unable to get his son the care he needs. Or, get the family a proper feast for the table. Part of him felt a tiny bit glad for giving Martin enough to have a warm dessert for Christmas but still, it was only now that Nicholas ever realized that Martin, and his family, deserved so much more. Especially that boy…

 _"And may God bless every single one of us. Amen,"_

The Murphys all said in chorus before sitting back up with eager smiles, clearly excited to have their Christmas feast. Milo took a small taste of his mug's contents and he immediately grinned at his mother. "Oh mom, you always make the best eggnog there ever is! Even if we only have them once a year, they always come out perfect!"

The adults let out 'Aws' and Brigette hugged her little boy lovingly while chuckling happily. "Aw thank you honey," She nuzzled Milo who smiled sweetly at her. Beside him, Sara held him close while Martin wrapped an arm around both his children, sharing compassionate looks with his wife.

From across the table, Joey Murphy, who is Martin's brother, raised his glass with warm eyes casting upon everyone. "This calls for the yearly toast, you all! For a lovely Christmas this year!" His wife Laura smiled as her husband. "Joey's right!" She agreed cheerfully. "Plus it's never a proper Christmas without a toast to somebody!"

"Exactly!"

"That's right!"

Both the eldest Murphys, Grandpa and Grandma Murphy cheered at the same time much to the rest's amusement. Brigette grinned. "Oh that's a great idea, let's do it." She tipped her head. "Now who are we going to toast for tonight's Christmas?" The family looked at each other in wondering for suggestions until the smallest in the room piped up excitedly. "Oh! I know who we should toast!"

The eight pairs of Murphy eyes focused upon the boy in eagerness. But then nothing prepared them for what next came from the boy's mouth.

Let's give a toast for Mr Block!

The eagerness vanished in a split for all the older ones had shared a single reaction; Shock. Nicholas and Orton were taken aback. Most of the adults gasped in shock and Sara nearly spat the eggnog in her mouth, only for Nate, her older cousin and the son of Joey and Laura, to stop her in time. Martin however just looked surprised and touched at his son's choice.

 _"What?!"_

All the Murphys aside from Martin and Milo said in flabbergasted voices laced with disbelief. Milo just cast his father a soft smile and then looked back at the rest of the family who tried hard to take this all in. Sara was the first to exclaim before anyone. "Milo did you even hear _whose_ name you just said? Why would you want to toast for _Mr Block_ of all people?!"

"I could only ask the same thing as her," In the background, Nicholas now wondered the exact same thing as he and Orton kept watching the scene. _"Why?"_

Milo titled his head at his sister. "Because he's dad's boss! He's done so much for dad - We can't just not toast him!" He pointed out in protest. At this, the Murphys exchanged narrowed glances and some crossed their arms for naturally, they knew of how Martin's been treated by the boss and thus, they had a dislike for Nicholas because of it.

"Hmph, oh he's done so much alright," Brigette muttered with hostility at the thought of her husband's boss - Out of all the Murphys she didn't like his boss the most. "Having your father work until he drops, Christmas or not." Martin frowned and taking a deep breath, got rid of his own tense feelings and brushed his wife's shoulder.

"Oh Brigette, Mr Block isn't the best boss, I know that." Martin shrugged and gave a small smile. "But look, he's given me a bit before I left and if it weren't for that, we wouldn't have any food on the table tonight,"

Brigette stood still and closed her eyes. "You're right Martin. I suppose that's something," She gave a shaky sigh as hot tears threatened to seep through her closed eyelids. "But _seriously!_ After all the years of your service, all the hard work and sacrifice you put up for him!" She brushed her tears away with a finger. "That selfish man never bothered to say thank you! Or even raise your pay a little!"

A small hand touched Brigette's shoulder and she softened as she looked into the sympathetic eyes of Milo. "Maybe Mr Block needs the money more than we do?" The Murphys felt twinges of disgust at this suggestion but they didn't show it to the boy for the sake of the occasion. "I don't know what he needs it for. But it must be for something that means so much to him!"

From between his place between the grandparents and Sara, Milo's big cousin Nate scoffed and folded his arms. "Yeah right. As if Mr Block would ever spend his money for - _Ow!"_ He yelped for Sara had elbowed him, quickly signalling him to cease any anti-Block comments which Nate quickly got, resorting to an averted gaze of silence.

Milo noticed the two and winced slightly before looking serious at his family. "Anyway, I'd like to give a toast to Mr Block."

The adults and older teenagers started to nod in respecting Milo's choice and they sat back. "I still don't get it Milo," Nate quietly spoke, his composure starting to soften to make room for respect and accepting Milo's decision. "Why on earth, do _you_ want to give a toast to Mr Block?"

The Murphys now fixed their eyes at Milo in wonder, expecting an answer.

At the receiving end of the question, Milo briefly looked down sadly before looking back at his family. "Because I'm afraid that nobody else will." His whole family looked thoughtful in realizing what Milo's implying. "Christmas is a time for joy isn't it? Everyone deserves a little cheer for Christmas! Including Mr Block!"

Nicholas gasped at that statement while Orton gave him a knowing look.

Meanwhile for the Murphys, Milo's meaningful quote became the magic words that allowed them to feel and share the kindness their youngest had had for Martin's boss. Sara and Nate had one of their arms around Milo while Brigette leaned over to nuzzle and kiss her son while laughing heartily.

"You really are a kind boy, Milo, just like your father," She and Martin exchanged a sweet smile. "And you know what? You're right, Mr Block does deserve a toast as well!"

Everyone gave out whoops and cheers of agreement and seconds later, all nine hands enclosed around their mugs of eggnog. Brigette gave Martin a signalling nod and the latter raised his glass, beginning the toast. "A toast, to our beloved Nicholas Block. May the spirit of Christmas be with him!"

" _To Nicholas Block!_ "

The sounds of the Murphys chorusing and mugs clinking remained stuck in Nicholas' ears that night. While this was happening, his heart had melted from the fact that a sweet, young boy like Milo cared so deeply about him and it touched him to the core, seeing him persuade his family to celebrate for him as well. Even Martin looked so willing to join his son. Nicholas now looked remorseful. And after all be did to him…

"Come on Nicholas, we still have someplace else to go," Orton gently touched his shoulder, causing Nicholas to snap back into reality. "Oh, right! Okay Orton I'm ready to go," He smiled, his inner core still soft and warm from the touching scene.

The spirit gave him an understanding look and in his mind, he was smiling in sensing a good change in his living friend. Just a little more to go before the big one. He took Nicholas' hand and then another flash of light engulfed them for their next destination...

The next place they're in belonged to that of a more fortunate family and it is fancier in decor compared to the plain and simple house that is the Murphys. A long table topped with different foods stood upfront and most of the people in the room surrounded the piano across the room and are singing Christmas tunes in jolly voices.

When the flash fully dissipated on the bodies of Nicholas and Orton, the latter doubled over slightly in pained feeling which Nicholas noticed right away. "Hey, are you okay Orton?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Orton shook his head and forced a smile. "Oh you're being a worrywart. I'm fine!" He took his pocket watch to look at it, frowning and then putting it back quickly with an uneasy breath. "It's nothing really, no big deal." Nicholas tilted his head - Something told him that Orton's somehow unwell and he wanted to tell him they could go back so he could rest; But Orton's quick to interrupt.

"Look, just take a moment to enjoy the scenery will you not? Don't worry about me," He smiled a bit weakly. "It's Christmas is it not? Come on, you should be smiling. Cease your grumps for once,"

His eyes fell upon a certain couple in the room; A short, plumpish, bespectacled man with dark, curly brown hair and his tall, greying haired partner clad in green. "Which reminds me. As for where we are, we're at the home of the Dakotas, the night of their Christmas party,"

Nicholas turned to acknowledge the couple who are sitting on the couch, surrounded by a few more and their young kids - Members of the Dakota bloodline, Vinnie's family. It was a big giveaway. They all possessed the same dark brown hair as him and some even wear the same glasses as he did. Nicholas couldn't help but take in how big Vinnie's family turned out to be.

Altogether, Nicholas counted about fifty-four Dakotas altogether, counting Vinnie's aging mother. The only odd one out is the whiter, greying haired gentleman who is Balthazar Cavendish; A lovely looking man dressed in green and he sat right beside Vinnie, who was smiling extra widely because of so much happiness from the night.

Balthazar was smiling down brightly at the shorter man and Nicholas had realized that the two seemed very close than he's ever seen and they were even cuddling together while singing to the tunes.

"You should have caught up, kept in touch with time you know?" Orton chuckled and slipped his hands in his gown pockets. Nicholas blinked at him. "Oh? What do you mean?" Orton cocked a brow and the two looked at the loving duo. He smiled in adoring. "You see those two men over there? If I recall correctly, Vinnie and Balthazar just got married a couple months ago and this is their first Christmas together as an official couple!"

They watched as the newly weds continued to gaze lovingly at each other every now and then while singing with the family. Nicholas looked surprised. "I didn't know Vinnie even got married. I haven't heard,"

Orton just gave him a cool look that Nicholas ignored, for he was too busy focusing on seeing how happy Vinnie is with his husband. He felt his heart ache with reminiscence the longer he watched the couple. "And I just realized. Vinnie, he acts and reminds me so much of Heinz," He placed a hand over his chest. "And Balthazar over there makes me think about my old friend, Francis Monogram. Just look at them both," He sighed wistfully.

"Well, Vinnie and Heinz have met for quite a bit didn't they?" Orton queried. "If so, then I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that a bit of Heinz's influence has rubbed off on Vinnie," He joked with a chuckle that quickly lessened for Orton felt discomfort once again. Nicholas was quick to pat the spirit's shoulder and they simply returned to watching the scene in silence.

The Dakotas had finally finished their singing session and a greyish brown haired woman, Vinnie's mother, came in carrying a tray of mugs containing hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cherries, a few other ladies carrying in more mugs. "The Hot Coco is ready everyone! Come and get it!" The woman, like her son, wore a very delighted grin and soon, all Dakotas had received their hot coco.

Vinnie's mother sat beside her son and offered her son and son-in-law the last and the best mugs. Vinnie took a sip and everyone laughed when he lowered the mug, his lips now containing a moustache of whipped cream. "Thanks mom, your hot coco's always the best!" He praised, much to the laughter of everyone.

"Oh, only the best for you and our dear Balthazar, my son," Mrs Dakota gave a slight smirk and brushed at the edge of her son's new 'moustache'. "And I must say, you certainly look like a Cavendish with that new look!" More laughter came from the others while Vinnie just shrugged, joining in the laughter while Balthazar rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh Vinnie, you never fail to amuse me,"

He mused and Vinnie looked at him sweetly after licking the cream off his lips. "Just doing my job Balthy," The two leaned toward each other for a nuzzle that made all the Dakotas whoop and swoon in adoring. The couple pulled away with slightly red faces when the Dakotas started to praise them.

"Hey!" A male Dakota, one of Vinnie's cousins, rose from his place with his mug in hand. All in the room turned to him. "Why don't we give a toast? For the newlyweds on their first Christmas together?"

All the Dakotas let out cries of agreement. Vinnie's mother grinned happily and she pulled Balthazar in for an embrace. "And don't forget a toast to our dear Balthazar Dakota here, Vicente! Celebrate his joining the family and taking great care of our beloved Vinnie!" She raised her mug and one by one, all mugs aside from the newlyweds are raised and they clinked against each other in toast.

" _To Vinnie and Balthazar Dakota!_ "

They all chorused and entered heaps of jolly laughter, making Vinnie and Balthazar grin from ear to ear. "Thank you so much mom, cousin, _all_ of you!" He and Balthazar shared a loving glance. "You have no idea how happy we both are to celebrate Christmas night with you, our beloved family! Thank you all so much for being with me and Balthazar throughout our lives," The Dakotas smiled in heart warming and a few were even dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs.

Vinnie smiled at this and he raised his mug. "Now. We all had our toasts for each other so now, let's drink to a special person." He averted his gaze slightly and his fell with a little disappointment for someone is absent. "Even if he's not here to share the joy with us, I'm sure he's having his own time of cheer right now, just like all of us."

At that, he stood up and raised his mug. "Everyone, I drink this hot coco, to my old friend; Mr Nicholas Block!"

Nicholas turned still once again just as all the Dakotas displayed a reaction that's very similar to little Milo's family. In fact, it was like he was watching the Murphy Christmas dinner again. Only this time, it's Vinnie Dakota, a man he clearly did not expect to toast him; Let alone call him a friend. _"Is he serious?"_ He asked nobody at all - Orton didn't reply for his discomfort had grown stronger and he had been trying hard not to groan…

 _"Nicholas Block? Isn't he that old scoundrel who mistreats his workers?"_

 _"Oh the horror! Don't talk about him like that here!"_

 _"That man is selfish! He doesn't deserve a toasting-!"_

 ** _"QUIET!!!"_**

Mrs Dakota's thunderous voice silenced the negative comments from her descendants and all has grown quiet. The old woman sat with a softened look and sighed. She doesn't know who Nicholas is, but then she only knew that her son had a liking for him. But yet none of the others did - Even Balthazar displayed a little spite at the mention of this man.

The greying haired man looked at his husband with his brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would you toast to him Vinnie? Mr Block's never shown you even a _hint_ of kindness!" His voice was laced with dislike, perhaps not against Nicholas himself but the unfriendly way he's acting towards plenty, including his dear husband. "What exactly do you see in that, _wretched_ man?"

Everyone held their breath when Vinnie did not respond immediately. The shorter man's eyes refused to harden and instead, remained soft and sad for he had remembered a certain memory in his life, taking place way before Balthazar came in.

"… I see someone who's suffered plenty because he's been so lonely. Nicholas never had anyone for a long time as he grew up. Even on Christmas he's had to spend those all alone with nobody by his side, not even his _parents_. Heinz told me this and he felt terrible for a long time." Vinnie quietly said with everyone including Balthazar having their hearts break with waves of pity - They never heard of this side of Nicholas.

Balthazar looked dumbfounded and he covered his mouth in feeling sudden pain for Nicholas. "I didn't know that.. Oh dear that's an awful thing to go through. Nobody deserves to go through that kind of pain,"

Vinnie nodded shakily and inhaled, taking Balthazar's hand and placing it over his chest. "Nicholas is a good man. He's just, lost. Heinz loved him very much as a friend before, but after being alone for so long, Nicholas has changed a lot."

Vinnie looked into Balthazar's eyes with glistening brown and pale blue pupils moistening from behind the dark lenses of his glasses.

"Nicholas needs me. He needs _us_ , Balthy. And if we don't look out for him, then.. _Who will?"_

The words broke everyone's hearts and Balthazar stood in silence, his arctic blue eyes growing distant as he started to remember a certain part of his life. Vinnie's words made so much sense, this Balthazar knew very well and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft chuckle of reminiscence.

"You just had to be so kind to everyone, you dolty snack hound." Balthazar laughed slightly and his eyes seeped with a single tear streaming down. He looked into the differently colored eyes of Vinnie that he had grown so in love with; He reached up to cup his hand over Vinnie's cheek. "This is exactly why I fell in love with you - You _never_ stopped looking out for me." He whispered and the two husbands touched foreheads, with Vinnie smiling compassionately.

The green clad husband simply looking upon all the Dakotas - Raising his mug. Receiving a nod from Vinnie and their mother, Balthazar raised his mug in praise. "Alright, let us all have a drink to our friend, Mr Nicholas Block! The silly old man, may the Christmas spirit be with him always!"

 _"To Nicholas Block!"_

All the mugs clinked against each other once more and Vinnie's cousin from earlier pointed at the buffet of food. "I call dibs on Vinnie's cooking!" He laughed making way to the table with the other Dakotas following up. Vinnie and Balthazar rolled their eyes amusingly and turned to face each other, nuzzling each other lovingly.

The two stayed that way for a moment longer until Balthazar pulled away with a shrug. "Well, I must say that it's going to be Mr Block's loss for missing out on a wonderful friend like you, my dear Vinnie."

"I suppose that's true," Vinnie responded. "But hey it's Mr Block. What are you gonna do?" The short man chuckled and his eyes were full of adoration towards his husband. "Anyway," He closed his eyes and held Balthazar's hands while shrugging, before craning upward so he is nuzzling the side of his husband's face. "Merry Christmas, Balthy."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Balthazar smiled tearfully and returned the nuzzle, gently tipping Vinnie's chin up so they're locking gazes. _"My love,"_

The two words were whispered out and Balthazar bent over slightly so his lips entwined with Vinnie's in a compassionate kiss; Causing yet another wave of screams and cheers from the many many Dakota relatives.


	6. Small Changes, New Spirit

While the Dakotas continued to cheer for the couple's kissing, Nicholas was immensely happy and touched. Little Milo and Vinnie, they're Two of a kind. The kind that Nicholas had always been oblivious (and rude to) care so deeply about him. How could he have been so blind? So.. _So cold?_

"After all I did my whole life, there are still people who'd care for me? Why?!" Nicholas felt his heart tear and before he knew it, tears brimmed at his eyes thanks to an all new feeling. What is this he's feeling? Nicholas cannot describe the rush of emotion. Joy, happiness, warmth... Sadness and remorse.

All the memories of Nicholas' current life started to ring fresh in his mind once more. Days of his rude mistreatment to practically everyone, the low pays and cuts Martin always had to endure, his shutting away from the world and missing so much on the joy of friends of family...

Not that he even had any in the first place following Heinz's loss.

But still, the truth now started to hurt Nicholas deeply as he realized how many people disliked him because of his attitude. He winced in especially remembering the strong spite Milo's mother had shown during their Christmas dinner and Vinnie's many relatives are no exception. But really, who could blame them? They're basically traumatized sheep who have learnt to hate the wolf that bit them...

But yet, there are still the little hearts in the flock that did care, and this made the tear in Nicholas' heart grow bigger the longer he thought about them.

His eyes widened slightly in remembering yet another detail.

Both Milo and Vinnie had their families give him toasts, asking for the Christmas Spirit to bless Nicholas despite the utter fact that he did nothing to deserve that. He suddenly thought of Tobias, the first ghost to actually come see him and then Orton, the one responsible for the trips that turned him into an emotional wreck.

Both spirits, like the little boy and what Nicholas had left of Heinz, still chose to be support him in their own ways. Tobias had come to warn him in fear of him going to end up in chains like he did. And Orton…

Nicholas felt pained and shut his eyes. That silly yet adorable Christmas spirit could have chosen to just leave him to rot as a bitter person. But yet, he chose to be with Nicholas anyway.

The man frowned slightly. Now that he thought about it, during his time with that ghost, Orton had been kindly, close to being an actual _friend_ despite the short period. A bit on the jokey side yes, but he's still friendly to him. He gives him comfort when he needs comfort, he feels pain whenever he feels pain.

If it weren't for that man, Nicholas now couldn't bear to think what would have become of him if he never let Orton take him along on this hectic night. Truth to be told, the trip to the past and present had enabled him to feel the emotions he never thought of feeling again in years. He swore that Orton is a genius fit coming up with this trip. And speaking of Orton...

Nicholas turned to his left in expecting to see the brightly color dressed spirit only to find an empty space, for Orton had shrunk away; Doubling over in a heap of severe discomfort and he was gritting his teeth as if he was in great pain. The worry Nicholas had had the first time returned and he went to the spirit's side.

 _"Orton!"_

Orton jolted from his pain and weakly raised his head. "Oh? You're finished seeing what you need to already?" Nicholas felt stung at the forced happiness Orton tried to put up despite the discomfort. "I told you, don't fuss over me. Enjoy yourself, I'll be fine -!"

"You are definitely _not_ fine, Orton. Stop telling me that, because it's obvious that you're not." Nicholas found himself telling the spirit in reprimanding tone, similarly to a mother who's talking to a stubborn, sick child. The man inhaled and his tone softened to that of worried. "Come on, I can't stand seeing you like this please - Let's just go back home already do you could rest!"

Orton looked on silently in his recoil. His grey pools were filled with wonder that then melted to testing question. "You... Are you actually _worrying_ about me?" He chuckled bitterly. "That's a surprise. I thought you never care about people."

Nicholas flinched at this but spite started to fill the agony. The spirit let out a pained cackle and pointed madly at the man.

"You're a strange being, aren't you! You think you are good like everybody else? Well you are a complete _nothing_ and you don't know it! You are an Ebenezer Scrooge in _everybody's_ eyes. You're _heartless_ , you are _vile_. You, have long lost your Christmas spirit and succumbed to greed! The cruel hands that are _Ignorance_ and _Want!"_

The loud curses of spite are cut abruptly for Orton had gasped in pain, his hardened eyes going soft and the spite melting to sorrow. The spirit cast Nicholas a guilty look and sighed upon realizing that he's just snapped. "I'm sorry, I always end up sassy when I'm near transformation - I do not blame you Nibbles, not at all. To me, it's just really that shocking."

His the color in his eyes grew pale with memory.

"Out of all the poor souls I've seen and watched die, I've never met one like _you_. You were a good soul. You had a very big heart. But then the cruel side of life had to affect you _so_ young.. which led you to becoming this selfish monster. I never thought _that_ was actually possible," Orton looked up at Nicholas with a soft smile.

Nicholas averted his gaze sadly. "I'm not arguing with that." He sighed. "And as for the monster thing, I'm pretty sure a lot of people have seen me as that for ages. Thus, I never had or wanted anybody by me."

His eyes widened slightly and he chuckled, turning to his spirit friend. "But Milo? Vinnie? And you? Knowing the three of you, it made me realize now that I actually _want_ to have you by my side. You did a lot for me Orton, and thanks to you, I got to know about little Milo and Vinnie Dakota. It.. It made me smile, knowing that you all care for me still." His voice wavered and he shut his eyes. "After all I did... You really are a great friend so far. You know that?"

Orton was silent. "Nicholas you surely didn't mean that.." Muttered the spirit. "Tell me that you don't mean what you just said. You couldn't have seen me as that - We've only met for a few hours and... I am already a _friend_ to the most heartless person to ever live?"

"I'm _serious_ Orton." Nicholas said quietly with a soft smile. "You took me out here didn't you? You _cared_ about me, so let me care about you in return!"

Orton stared in shock and let out a grunt of pain as the moment those words came out of Nicholas' mouth, everything that's around them suddenly grew silent to the point that Nicholas looked up and around him in sensing the abrupt change.

The delighted noises of the Dakotas, the surroundings themselves. All became mute and literally, even the bright colors and air of joy started to fade into dull grey, until it became so dark that the only source of bright color is the white patch of light below his feet - The exact white shade of coldness.

Nicholas felt dread and confusion settle in amidst the worry for Orton. _What is going on?_ His eyes were widened with anxiety and he turned back to Orton on wonder. To his astonishment, even he, and himself, have grown dull in color. Nicholas still maintained his original hues albeit now dull with greyish shades. Orton on the other hand, all traces of any bright color that once coated his body, had completely flushed out into total black, grey and white.

The man covered his mouth in horror as he took on the semi-disturbing sight.

Orton had never looked so much in pain; In fact, whatever he's suffering had grown much worse than when Nicholas had first called him out. He was kneeling down supported by his arm, the other clasped around his waist. His body was convulsing like something inside is readying to burst out of his body any second later and it made Nicholas fret even more.

Nicholas was down beside the spirit immediately out of sheer worry - Just seeing his spirit friend suffer started to hurt. "I-It's okay Orton! I got you, j-just breathe, and don't move around too much!" No one could determine the great amount of worry that coursed through the man as he fretted for the downed spirit. Something terrible is happening to him. But what?

The spirit continued to hiss in pain but even then, he had managed to hoist himself up so he is in level with Nicholas. He gritted his teeth and his eyes screwed shut. "Oh Nicholas… I'm afraid I don't have much time left. Any second now, I'll be in my third form. And.. I may or may not be my entire self when I'm like that..."

He wheezed with pain and his eyes reopened with tears. Before Nicholas knew, the spirit's hands suddenly grabbed hard onto his, and he was locked into Orton's pained stare. The spirit was crying hot tears, his eyes filled with pure heartbreak and terror. Not for the pain he's suffering, but for him. Nicholas realized with horror. Orton sensed this and he sighed shakily, resting his hand on Nicholas' cheek.

"You've seen that small Murphy boy and Vinnie Dakota back there, did you not?" The spirit's voice sounded a bit happy yet sad. "They both care about you so much. Even when their families don't quite approve, they still reminded them to be kind to everyone; Including you." Orton let out a hoarse chuckle. "They're one of a kind, Nicholas. If only... If only their fate would be much brighter. Much _happier_ …"

Nicholas blinked. "I don't understand."

Orton simply tilted his head and his eyes were now soft and glassy. "I'm not asking you to." Said the spirit before his voice grew into a quiet whisper. "At least, not immediately…" Nicholas felt appalled. But before he could say any more, a cold gust of wind suddenly blew and the lower part of Orton's body started to blow with the wind, like gust blowing away grains of sand...

"No. Orton wait! You _can't!"_ Nicholas cried just as the spirit pulled away, grey eyes fixated on him sadly as his body started to reduce to blown away dust. "Don't go! _Please!_ Don't leave me!" The man's voice broke with incoming tears. "I need to know more! What is it about those two's fate! Tell me!"

His hands frantically grabbed at Orton's upper half in attempt to hold him back. For a moment, Nicholas' fingers enclosed around cloth, but then it was only for a moment before it turned to cold nothing. The last thing of Orton to completely disappear from view are his teary eyes and they were gazing at Nicholas until they vanished out of sight with the spirit's final whisper…

 _"I'll see you soon Nicholas."_

With that once the final grain of Orton blew away, the black environment vanished away in swirling mist, revealing a dark part of town where the only source of light came from the moon. Nicholas started breathing shakily, not caring about the third change of scenery. Orton is now gone with his last seconds spent in agony - And Nicholas felt terrible, yet confused.

Sure the spirit had mentioned that he was transforming into his third form. But did it have to look like _this?_ Why did it suddenly hurt him so much?

Nicholas firmly shut his eyes. It doesn't matter, whatever it is, it must have been natural. If it hadn't been for Orton, Nicholas would have never had this extreme trip down Memory Lane - Definitely something he owed the spirit for. He looked at his hand and raised up one and then two fingers in uncertainty.

The Past and Present have been Orton's first two forms. He blinked and lowered his head, suddenly having a fixated interest on his ebony shadow that was cast from the moonlight. How would his Future form turn out?

Nicholas' heart lit up at the hope of seeing Orton again. But then little did he know that while might see him again, he isn't quite the same jolly fellow he had grown to admire...

To the man's surprise, his shadow suddenly appeared to narrow and enlarge, changing from Nicholas' shape to that of a cloaked being. The air suddenly grew cold like a blizzard, only there is no gust, or snow. Just a hooded man, standing in front of Nicholas in silence. Nicholas blinked repeatedly and could only stare with a slight gape for shock had yet to release it's hold on him.

The man was clad in all pitch black. His sleeves hung down from his arms resembling the wing structure of a really dark bird and... It was just _eerie_. Especially when it's considered how easily the man could blend in the cold night if it weren't for his uncovered hands and the rest of his pronounced jawed face, excluding the eyes that are shielded by the black hood.

" _Orton?_ Is that you?" Nicholas finally stuttered out once having found his voice. "This.. It's your third form right? The Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The spirit did not answer. Instead, gave a single nod and nothing else... Nicholas started to internally get the shudders at how quiet the former chatterbox suddenly is. To say that it was unsettling is an understatement - Talking to Orton in this form, it's like talking to your own shadow that's just moved on its own will.

Nicholas couldn't take it any longer and sighed, pushing away most of his unease. Orton's three visits and desire to show him time periods of his life must have a reason somehow. The objective will just have to come first.

"Okay, I know why you're here.. You don't need to say a thing - I understand. Just show me what you have to show how! Please!"

The man's words came out laced with clear anxiety and unease, mainly from the chills his ghost companion had suddenly brought about. To his fearful dismay, Orton remained silent. But then he took his hand, Nicholas feeling shivers from the cold hand, and they vanished in a gust of icy mist…


	7. The Future Worth Changing For (part 1)

**_(Christmas Day, 1 year later)_**

"Here we are. One year from the present."

The two men reappeared in a different place (and time) from where they were and Nicholas immediately recognized it as not an ordinary home, but a cottage built for the terminally ill who he had known, couldn't afford their medicine and are pretty much dying.

The wooden walled space is filled with the usual stench of alcohol and sickness as people in its containment are either lying still or crying out in sheer agony from illness. Nicholas cringed at the sight of the many people contained in the beds and he found it difficult to avoid the sight of needles and drips inserted into the frail arms of their owners.

"W-Why are we here?" Nicholas frantically asked Orton who remained wordless still. "Orton!" The man shook the spirit's shoulder. "Come on, say something! This sight is making me sick! Literally!"

The spirit remained focusing up ahead. Slowly but surely, he raised an arm and his finger pointed at a bed surrounded by several people at the farthest end of the room. Nicholas frowned and he followed the finger's direction. To his horror, he had been shown a heartbreaking image and part of him regretted asking Orton that no matter how much he needed to...

Right before his eyes was the young Milo Murphy, lying in his infirmary bed and groaning quietly. His eyes had been screwed shut from the agony and no matter how hard his family tried to comfort him, the boy is in so much pain that even his painkillers subsided quickly. Nicholas covered his mouth once he studied the boy fully from head to toe. Compared to the first time he saw him, Milo is now a lot paler and weak in appearance. His body is all skin and bones and several drips were connected to his wrist.

But out of all of that, there was the one thing that made Nicholas cringe and he let out a horrified cry of devastation; Beside Milo's remaining leg is just an upper leg that ended with a bump only reaching above the knee of his last leg. No foot, nothing. Just an incomplete stump that used to be a whole limb.

"Martin's son..." Nicholas muttered in slight distraught. "Why is _he_ here?" He frantically shook Orton harder as he merely stood still at the sight. "Orton what happened to Milo?! Why is he like this?!" The cloaked spirit did not respond immediately. It took about a minute for Nicholas to wait until he received an answer...

"The boy's illness had worsened over the year." Orton's voice was ghostly, an eerily low mix of his regular voice and the hushed whisper of supernatural realm. "And this infirmary could only do little to help him at the very small funds the family could only provide."

The spirit held it there before continuing.

"The doctors, they may have already removed the boy's lame leg as it is the most infected with the illness. However there is still the rest of the boy's body that's riddled with that disease and it's worsening the longer it's untreated. Of course the doctors know what to do to cure the boy. But then again, with very little funds comes very little aid."

In response, Nicholas could only look on horrified while he was rendered silent with incoming shame. So he continued to watch the Murphys instead and see how things go…

Milo's parents and sister were never without shedding a tear as they cried on for their sick loved one. Brigette had been crying into Martin's shoulder as he had Milo's free hand in both of his, all the while muttering endless prayers as Sara continued to sob at the other side of Milo, burying her face into the side of her brother's face as she shook in her tears.

The boy weakly turned his head to face his parents, forcing a smile despite the sheer pain he is in. "Dad, mom, I…" The boy was caught in his word for another wave of pain coursed through him - Apparently his body hurt so much he couldn't even talk to his loved ones. Milo continued to strain to talk, but then Martin was quick to hush him while gently patting the boy's head.

"It's okay son.. Just, try not to speak too much. You might make yourself worse," Martin winced in heartbreak in seeing his son still struggle just so he can speak with them. The boy's eyes were moist with tears of pain and the once lively brown pools are starting to drain of its life.

Milo fixated his pain-filled gaze upon his parents. "I'm sorry you couldn't celebrate Christmas today because of me…" He wheezed. "I didn't mean to fall sick... I just.. Look, you, mom and Sara, you three should go home. Enjoy yourselves and be happy.. I'll be okay here.." His words broke the hearts of those around him.

Brigette shook her head in tears and she reached out to stroke her baby's cold cheek. "No, Milo we are _not_ celebrating Christmas without you." She whispered gently while brushing her thumb in a soothing motion. "You're _family,_ and it'll _never_ be a proper christmas without you baby."

Martin numbly nodded in agreement from her place. "Nate, uncle Joey and everyone else are coming over to celebrate here with us later. They really want to celebrate with you too, pal." He chuckled slightly and ran his fingers across Milo's hair. "And your mom's right Milo. It's never a proper Christmas without the whole family."

From her sobbing, Sara raised her head slightly with a small, amused smile. "Who cares if you're forced to lie in bed while it lasts? We're all together as a family and that's what matters little brother!" She shifted her seat closer to Milo's side and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

Milo breathed heavily and closed his eyes. "I love you all so much.. Thank you…" He feebly tilted his head to the side so he's briefly looking at the empty space near his leg and then at his parents once more.

His lower lip trembled but Milo painfully swallowed hard so he didn't have to cry over his lost limb again; Waking up from surgery minus one leg already ended with his throat raw from screaming after all. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Anyway, that won't matter. After all I will get better soon.. " He quietly murmured in hoping, which tugged at the heartstrings of his present family members. "I don't want us to have to spend Christmas in this place next year.."

He weakly reached out and brushed Martin's forearm, the father looking down at him with teary eyes. "And I don't care if I lost my leg, or had to lose another.. As long as I'm with you, and everyone, I'll already be happy enough.."

Martin bit his lip and nodded understandingly, his wife and daughter exchanging looks of sorrow. No child wants to spend Christmas in hospital and his dear Milo is certainly no different. Milo looked up at his father and gave another feeble brush of his fingers.

"… Dad?"

"Yes Milo?"

Milo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "When are you going back to work?" The three elder Murphys stiffened at the question, especially Martin. Brigette frowned in distaste and tried to intervene. "Milo please.." The boy however ignored his mother and was focused on his attentive father in expecting an answer.

Martin rubbed his head and sighed. "First thing tomorrow morning, Milo." He quietly replied. "Mr Block had so much for me to do. I have to go tomorrow or else he'll-!"

 _"I want to go with you…"_

The father became still. "What?" Brigette and Sara looked at the boy in utter shock. Milo remained oblivious to the shock and continued boring his tired but pleading gaze at his father. "I.. I never got to meet Mr Block in person dad. And it's christmas, I have to give him my greeting at some point!" He coughed dryly, as speaking exhausted his lungs. But he didn't care.

Martin looked pained at his son's wish. "Milo you can't.."

"Why not?" Milo pressed on suddenly before his voice grew soft and weak with sorrow. "It's been a long time.. You and mom _never_ let me go to your workplace because I'm sick and you _still_ won't let me go even when I can walk with a cane!"

The parents were struck with sheer guilt as they realized this is true. Brigette in particular felt the most guilt for being the most protective of Milo and she buried her face in her hands. Martin sat shaking in his remorse at the realization of denying Milo a task he's always wanted to do.

Truth to be told, he felt very awful for forbidding Milo to visit him at work. But then, the boy didn't know how the boss really is and naturally, both Martin and Brigette fretted for when their child's expectations would get shattered like glass after getting hit by a stone...

Martin was disrupted from his worrying thoughts when Milo weakly tapped his arm. Now the boy looked more fragile and his eyes are half closed, unblinking for longer than usual. The man felt dread creep at his heart as he thought the worse but was disrupted by Milo's hoarse voice.

"I _want_ to see him, dad..." Murmured the boy and he swallowed briefly. "I _want_ to get to know him more... And wish him a Merry Christmas…" He used a bit of effort to wrap his fingers around Martin's. "I'm gonna be here a long time.. I don't know when I can get out and neither do you or the doctors… " He gave a very faint smile of determination before slowly closing his eyes. And just like the unblinking of his eyes, the seconds inbetween his sentences too started to grow longer.

"Please... I want to do this as soon as possible, daddy…" Whispered Milo faintly. "That way..If I don't come out of here… Then I wouldn't have to worry… About him being left out... And not getting a Merry Christmas from me..."

A single tear streamed down the young boy's cheek and he said no more.

The family of three were overcome with great anxiety and dread as a nurse quickly came to check on the boy, gently pressing two fingers on Milo's wrist. She frowned and pulled away her fingers. "He's just tired.." Said the nurse in low assurance. "Just let him sleep for a bit and call me if you need anything, alright?"

Martin nodded slowly. "Of course nurse." He murmured and returned his attention on his son, crying softly on absorbing his son's words. With a nod, the nurse walked away; Leaving the Murphys to weep and sit much closer to Milo than usual for they already knew that their little boy is slowly getting far from just tired...

"Oh Milo.." Martin's breaking voice and Brigette's choked sobs filled the room as they grieved for their dying child. His limp hand was gently held in both of Martin's as he sobbed in great despair.

 _"I'm sorry.._ _I'm so sorry."_

Nicholas could only stare in heartbreak as he too took in Milo's words right before the boy succumbed to sleep. "Milo.. He actually _wanted_ to meet me?" His breaths grew rasp and he clutched his chest, letting out a weak chuckle. "What a good kid... I should have known about him sooner."

His forehead creased with a frown of worry and he turned to face Orton. "And I just remembered. The kid says he's gonna get better.." His tone grew low with questioning. "He _is_ going to get well again, right?" Orton did not reply and Nicholas spoke again. "Please tell me Orton - Tell me that the boy will live in the future!"

The hooded spirit slowly turned his head to face Nicholas and his eyes momentarily glistened with a flash of spite and then sad awareness.

"The future of that family, I can already foresee it. In an hour's time, I can see not nine, but only _eight_ Murphys left. A seat at the table will be left vacant for many years and Christmases to come. The young boy's room will be left to the dust. A wooden cane, it will forever rest against the fireplace, with _no one_ to ever use it again. And young Milo Murphy, will _never_ get to meet you, _or_ have his wish come true."

Nicholas stiffened in hearing Milo cry out and the horror sunk again. "You mean.. Milo's going to die!? And in a year's time?!" The man was appalled. "But he's a good kid! He did _nothing_ to deserve this!" He wheezed in another wave of cruel realization. "And right on Christmas Day..."

He muttered in noticing the minor christmas decor around the room only just now, and the new fact that Milo will die one day after the holiday. "This can't happen! Not to Milo, not that kind young boy!" Nicholas cried out in protest, but then the words fell on silent ears and then he and Orton are disappearing in yet another icy mist bound for somewhere else...

 ** _(Christmas Day, 20 Years later)_**

The next place is easily recognizable by Nicholas as the town square where he lived in. While the last place had been full of pain and agony, the air around the town square seemed ordinary, lit up with the usual Christmas spirit it always had every December 25th. Children ran about singing merry tunes while adults chatted happily, wishing each other's families the best. Even the scent still contained the fresh scent of roast meat and more.

"Huh. Looks like Christmas is still the same in the future out here," Muttered Nicholas, relief internally pouring in and settling with the now softened despair for what he's shown as Milo's future fate. "Okay what am I supposed to see here Orton? Nothing's different at all!"

Under his hood, Orton's grey pools flashed with annoyance and they shot Nicholas with a glare even if the latter can't see it under the hood's shadow. "Is that really what you think, _Nicholas?"_ Orton challenged lowly and slowly faced up front, standing silent for a brief moment before continuing. "Look closer and listen carefully."

Nicholas frowned and he begrudgingly took the time to study his environment. Everything is still jolly and cheery, just as he expected. Until an aging woman and her young adult stepdaughter caught his eye as they walked out. The younger woman was smiling, clad in periwinkle blue, purple and green and her long brown hair hung down and over the entire side of her face.

The man internally swore that this young lady might as well be the older version of someone he knew who is still a child in the present and he was appalled at how stunning this one single eyed girl could grow up to be. The signature colors she wore before still fit her nicely and the darker tone with neatly styled hair made her look so grown up.

The greying haired woman beside her daughter on the other hand, strongly resembled one of Nicholas' workers only she naturally looked older now that who knows how many years have passed. She still appeared vain however and still wore makeup - At least, the makeup is much lighter stuff than what she wore then in Nicholas' time.

"Is that, _Mildy and Savannah?!"_ Nicholas was shocked. "They're so _old!_ I mean, Savannah is, her kid's still pretty young, but oh you get the point!" Flabbergast is clear in the man's tone and Orton nodded, making Nicholas more flustered. "Just how _far_ are we in the future exactly?!"

Orton held up both hands and showed Nicholas two open-close gestures in response. Nicholas immediately understood and was rendered shock. _Twenty years from the present;_ That was how far he is from the present. No wonder his worker and her daughter are much older in this period. He bit his lip and watched the two ladies approach a grey-haired bespectacled man clad in scarlet and yellow-orange clothing.

Nicholas blinked in sheer recognition of that man. No. It can't be! No matter how much he tried to deny what he saw, the fact before him is simply true.

The aging Savannah and her daughter Mildy are standing in front of an old Vinnie Dakota. The man was still a bit plump as Nicholas recalled and naturally, his face too is wrinkled with age. He still wore the same glasses with colored lenses and his smile was still the same - Albeit filled with depression. Something Nicholas never thought he'd see in a man like Vinnie.

"Merry Christmas uncle Vinnie!"

The young adult Mildy wrapped her arms around the chubby old man with a wide grin, the man chuckling weakly and patting the girl on the back. "Mildy! You've grown up a lot haven't you? Merry Christmas to you too sweetie!" He hugged the lass before acknowledging her mother with surprise. "Oh Savannah! You're out here too? Hiya!"

Savannah gave an amused eye roll as Mildy pulled away smiling happily at her uncle figure. "Oh Vinnie. You're still the same as always. You _never_ change," She mused and Vinnie's face fell slightly. The woman noticed quickly and she recoiled in sudden wave of sadness, Mildy looking clueless as her mother asked her friend. "So... How are you doing these past few years, Vinnie? It's actually been a long time since we last saw each other. Mildy and Brick have been worrying just as I do,"

Her daughter nodded in agreement at her mother's words. "Dad didn't stop asking for you uncle Vinnie." Said the girl. "He could have came to see you with mom and I, but he's got someplace to go. I don't know where," She shrugged, unaware of Savannah's scowl at the mention of 'someplace to go'.

Vinnie nodded subconsciously and he sighed. The environment suddenly seemed duller for the man had depression sink in. "Oh things are fine for me as usual." He sighed sadly. "My family's jolly as always, the kids are happy and we still celebrate the holidays." His words came out blunt and in other words, full of grief and heartbreak. Savannah felt her heart tear and she immediately sensed what's amiss.

"You're still missing Balthazar, aren't you?"

The woman regretted blurting that out when Vinnie suddenly buried his face in his hands, crying out in grief and Mildy was quick to console him with back rubs. Savannah covered her mouth and her eyes welled up slightly. "Oh Vinnie I'm so sorry. I didn't, I thought you moved on.. It's been almost _twenty_ years."

At this, Vinnie whipped his head up with an appalled look. _"Move on?!"_ His voice was high with protest and unwillingness. "I will _never_ move on and _forget_ my Balthy!" He snapped and his rage reverted into despair. "I'm sorry Savannah, but I tried! I _tried_ to stay happy, just like he wanted me to but I can't! It's just not the same without Balthazar by my side! It _never_ was!"

Savannah looked struck with heartache and she immediately hugged her friend, who returned the hug with a tighter response. The man continued to sob into the woman's dressing. "I want him back.. I want _my husband_ back!"

The woman closed her eyes and gently hushed the man. "I know, Vinnie. I know..."

The two continued to stand like that while Mildy just watched in confusion. She didn't know what's going on, but she could tell it really upset her uncle Vinnie. Before she could ask her mother, a fairly muscular man who still had dark hair that's just staring to have silver streaks of age, came up to her and he looked at the scene of his wife and Vinnie in rising concern.

"Mildred?" Brick had never looked this concerned in a long time and he turned to his daughter. "What's up with your mom and him?"

Mildy looked at her stepfather with sheer worry. "I don't know dad. Uncle Vinnie just started crying when mom asked him stuff. I don't know what's wrong…" She saw a distant look appear in Brick's eyes as he remembered a very upsetting incident in the past. "D-Do you know what's wrong with uncle Vinnie, Daddy?"

The muscular man screwed his eyes shut with a deep breath and looked at his daughter sadly. "…Do you still remember your old uncle Balthazar? The one you always saw with uncle Vinnie when you're a kid?"

Mildy nodded and grinned in slight remembrance . "You mean Mr Cavendish? How can I forget him? He and uncle Vinnie loved each other so much - They always gave me the best stuff as a kid," She frowned. "Though I haven't seen him ever since uncle Vinnie stopped showing himself outside. It's been years and I still haven't seen him, not even now." She saw the flash of despair in her father. "Why? Did something happen to him?"

Brick looked down and sighed with misery, thinking of how to tell his daughter. "Well.. It's a long story actually. It never fails to make even your mother cry when it's brought up," Mildy's face lit up with curiosity and Brick looked at Savannah and Vinnie briefly. Seeing that they're too distressed to mind, Brick decided to whisper the rest to his daughter out of their hearing range.

"It happened nineteen years ago, the second Christmas Day for Balthazar and Vinnie in their lives together. There was a truck…" Brick took a shuddered breath. "Balthazar got run over and he got hurt, really badly; So badly that your mother actually fainted when she saw him right after that truck sped off,"

Mildy gasped and covered her mouth with wide eyes full of horror, tears starting to moisten her eyes, both artificial and real. She never knew about this at all "W-What happened to uncle Balthazar after that?"

Brick shut his eyes tightly and a single tear slid down. Crying is not for this man; But when it came to a thing like this, it was far different.

"Like I said, Balthazar got hurt really badly," He continued with a shaky voice. "Your uncle Vinnie was really upset, fretting for Balthazar's life for it was hanging on a thread. He and his family, they don't have any money for the professionals, who _refused_ to fix him unless they get fully paid first."

The man shook harder when he saw how daughter shedding tears of heartbreak as her adult mind saw where this is heading. "Desperate to save Balthazar, Vinnie sent somebody to go grab an emergency loan with the promise of paying back. It took a while, but then they were refused the loan by the last person they could ask and Balthazar.. He was already..."

He blinked rapidly and wiped hard at his eyes.

"Vinnie became really upset. He wanted to go out there, beg for the loan himself. But Balthazar wouldn't let him go. He was crying, clutching on Vinnie's hand and telling him not to leave him. I didn't hear what he said next, but then before I could ask Vinnie… Balthazar was _gone._ Died in his husband's arms. Right on Christmas Day."

Mildy looked extremely devastated and she started to sob into her father's chest as he took her in a tight embrace. Brick closed his eyes and pressed the side of his face against his daughter's head. "I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner, Mildy. Balthazar dying, it really left a big toll on us." He sighed shakily. "I know he'd want us to move on, but.. Balth is a good guy, it's really that difficult to move on from him. Especially for your uncle Vinnie."

The young woman nodded tearfully, giving her father a sympathetic look. "It's okay dad, I understand.. At least you did tell me eventually, that's what matters now," She started to quiver and she quickly buried her face into her father's chest, clutching hard at his suit. "This..This is so _not_ fair! Why can't people be much nicer and just help people with no pressure?! Those doctors are downright cruel!"

"No, the doctors aren't cruel. If anyone is cruel, it's definitely _not_ them."

A feminine voice spoke flatly causing father and daughter to look up. Savannah and a still upset Vinnie came up and the woman had her arms immediately full with an emotionally distraught Mildy. Brick came up rubbing his arm with a weary look to which Savannah responded with a concerned look. "She already knew," Said the man quietly, and the mother was quick to tighten the squeeze around her daughter.

The three pairs of old eyes kept vigil as Mildy grieved until she pulled away slightly, rubbing at her uncovered real eye. Vinnie offered an arm which Mildy allowed to wrap around her shoulder while she rested against him; While her parents took the time to converse.

"So, how did the funeral go?" Savannah asked curtly with a risen brow. "Did a lot of people turn up for that _scoundrel?"_ She placed her hands on her hips at the last word.

Brick smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh a lot of people turned up alright." He continued snidely. "But only for the free tea and stuff." He shrugged casually. "Poor guy. Who would have thought that he'd die being crushed by his own riches? I know it's to come eventually but in a way like this?"

He started to laugh while Savannah just smirked. "Well I think it's about time he pays for his crimes." She muttered unkindly. "All those years of being a greedy pig and never sharing his money to those who need it has finally went down on him, and I couldn't be more glad."

The couple glanced at Vinnie who has now starting some soothing talk with Mildy. Brick's eyes widened in heel realization and he looked at his wife. "Does he know about the guy's fate?" Asked the aging man. Savannah blinked and she wore an appalled look. "He doesn't know," The two glanced at Vinnie again and then Savannah nodded at Brick. "You tell him honey. You've been there after all,"

To her satisfaction, Brick nodded and he politely tapped Vinnie's shoulder. The man raised slightly with a tilted head, his arms still wrapped around Mildy who looked curiously. Brick started to tell Vinnie what he needed to while four sets of eyes were fixed upon them.

Vinnie's expression started as neutral before it melted to surprise and then a cold look of spite. When Brick finished, the plump grey haired man rolled his eyes and grunted. "That old _bastard._ What good has he done to even deserve to be buried?! I think his corpse is better off _rotten_ under all of that debris after what he did to my Balthazar!"

Tears streamed down Vinnie's cheeks as he continued to cry bitterly in his upset. "That selfish hog! He's never shown kindness or spared a single dollar when my own husband is in my arms dying… I hate him! _I hate him!"_

He yelled and then started to sob in anguish. His fists were clenched and he started to vent scream out from the rage of memories boiling within - All being let out like the steam emitting from a boiling hot kettle. Brick and Savannah were quick to support their upset and grieving friend while Mildy stood still, rendered shocked from the grief and all she's heard and witnessed...


	8. The Future Worth Changing For (part 2)

In the back, Nicholas was stung with sheer curiosity and disgust towards the person Vinnie had just vented about. Whoever it is, he really sounded like a heartless person and Nicholas felt sheer pity for the poor old Vinnie who had to lose Balthazar early, thanks to that person's selfishness.

"I can't believe it.. Who.. How can someone be so wretched that he won't donate money for Balthazar?! Just look at Vinnie, he's a big mess because he's lost his husband…" He let out a slight growl and he looked at Orton who stood beside him. "Did you see _that_ Orton? Vinnie actually hated someone! _Hated!_ And he's naturally a nice guy who always loves!" He folded his arms with a sigh. "Not that I'm blaming him though. That guy has been really cruel.. Balthazar practically died at the delayed medical care because of him!"

The black wearing spirit stared at the man and his eyes narrowed with hardness under the shadow of his hood. "You couldn't be more right, Nicholas. It is very true indeed; That man's selfishness and greed went with the cost of a life that in turn, has ended with his own." He slowly turned to his facing Nicholas. "But that's not so important, compared to another detail you are yet to know about."

Nicholas rose a brow. "Oh? What do you mean Orton?"

Orton folded his arms and Nicholas saw the hardness in the spirit's eyes, flinching slightly. The spirit spoke lowly. "You along with those people over there were talking about a bad person who's lived and died in absolute heartlessness." Nicholas nodded and then Orton continued. "Now, have you ever wondered. _Who._ Who that person might be?"

The man stiffened; He did not quite think about that detail.

"No.. No I didn't." Nicholas shrugged like it wasn't important. "But who am I to find out who? It's not like I know this person so why bother?" Orton tilted his head and glared pointedly at Nicholas. "Oh so you're not at all curious?" He pointed back at the three old people and young woman with a thumb. "Because I'm pretty sure the book in my realm states that you _do_ know that person they speak of."

Nicholas blinked. "Really?" Orton nodded and the man went deep in thought. He tried to think of a possible someone. He thought of the people he knew; It can't be his mother Nancy Block. And certainly not his friend Heinz and Francis who's miles away from Nicholas' town. The man settled on the final person who he and his friends and mother have found very unworthy of living from the beginning.

"It must have been my old man, Philip Block!" Nicholas blurted out concludingly. "Yeah he's really awful, I tell you. He's never that caring towards anybody at all! Even to me or my mother!" The spirit looked appalled and for a brief second, Nicholas expected a loud cackle to emit from Orton's mouth.

To his relief, nothing came. But then their environment swept away like mist until they found themselves on the grounds of a cemetery shrouded in darkness. The air is cold with an intense snowstorm that raged on, uncaring towards the hundreds of unfortunate tombstones that are coated with icy snow. The strong gusts of winds that blew wooshed and swooshed.

Nicholas shivered madly from the chills and he gasped when his ears picked up possibly the ghoulish cries of agony in the winds; The voices of the spirits who are in unrest from the storm. The only silvery lights that cast on the cemetery are the few lampshades that stood for at the entrance and the faint glow coming from Orton, who remained still and unaffected by the weather.

The man shivered some more as his teeth chattered from the cold. He took in the sight of the dark cemetery while digging his feet in the icy ground when strong winds blew. "W-Why on e-earth are we in the c-cemetery?!" Nicholas squeaked out shaking still. "I-Is this were that dead man is buried?"

The spirit nodded and turned to face front while looking over his shoulder at Nicholas. "Follow me to his resting place. And there, you shall know more about him."

Nicholas nodded shakily and with a heavy wheeze, dragged his frozen feet across the snow with much effort. Subconsciously, his icy blue eyes cast left and right upon the tombstones he and Orton have passed by while they walked.

So many strangers have lost their lives and are resting here. Nicholas realized with a deep swallow. The names he kept seeing are very unfamiliar… Until he passed one small tombstone with a certain epitaph that broke his half freezing heart to smoosh and particles.

 _Milo Danger Murphy_

 _A beloved son and brother._

 _A kind boy with a big heart._

 _May you rest in peace and wellness forever_

The stone was visibly cracked with age and Nicholas could see a faded photograph of the young, thirteen-year old Milo smiling and embedded in the rock's glass. Nicholas took in a sharp breath and quickly turned away, screwing his eyes shut to prevent the tears from streaming. He didn't deserve to die so young. He tried to cram that thought aside and focus ahead..

It only took a few more paces of walking before Orton finally stopped in front of a tombstone. Nicholas tilted his head. "So. This is it huh?" He squinted through the storm and tried to take a look, only to fail thanks to Orton's body blocking him from seeing the name on the stone. "Who is he Orton? Whose burial site is this?"

The spirit narrowed his icy glare. "Do you _really_ want to know?" His gaze hardened when Nicholas stiffly nodded. Orton smirked coldly. "Fine then. But don't say that you regret it - Because the name on this stone is indeed accurate and there is no misconception about it…"

Nicholas frowned slightly in wonder. "Regret it? Now why would I regret looking at the name of someone's tombstone?" He muttered in questioning while Orton slowly vanished and reappeared behind Nicholas so the tombstone is in view. Satisfied in his obstacle being cleared off, Nicholas went up close and looked at the tombstone… His jaw dropped as he gaped with sheer horror.

 _ **Nicholas H. Block**_

The name was engraved in the stone. No epitaph, no flowers. Just a stone marked with a name that's resting on top of the remains of a cold hearted person. Nicholas nearly lost his footing in terror.

"T-That's my name!" Nicholas stuttered and backed away in pure shock and distress; He forgot about the cold in his shock. "That can't be _my_ grave! I... I can't be the one dead in the funeral Brick attended! This... This can't right! Am I seriously the one who's buried under there?! This is impossible!"

A harsh gust blew making Nicholas shriek in terror. Orton appeared right in front, grey eyes glowing like sharpened rocks as he snarled a snarl that sent more chills down Nicholas' spine.

"Are you that dense and that _stupid_ , Nicholas?!" Growled the spirit. "I have already seen _and_ suffered because of where your future will take you and the lives of innocent people!" He jabbed a cold, pointed finger at the cowering and appalled Nicholas.

" _You_ will have to accept it! The child Milo will die because of your stinginess. And Vinnie Dakota will grow old alone and hateful because of _your ignorance!_ You are a monster, Nicholas, and you have driven yourself to this point! As a result, all of this, it will indeed be your future, whether you like it or not!"

The sharp words cut Nicholas deep like a knife and he stared at Orton with wide eyes, letting the poisonous but absolutely true piece reality had set in his infected heart. The flashbacks from the trip to the present, and glimpses of the future flooded his mind to form one big vision in according to Orton's words...

For years, Nicholas has never treated or paid Martin very well despite his never-ending loyalty. He only gave so little that Martin could never get his sick son to a good doctor. If this lasted... An emergency relapse of the boy will occur and the family can only get him very cheap but ineffective medical attention, resulting in the child's later death.

Vinnie has never done anything but be kind and compassionate to Nicholas even after he cut ties with Heinz. He was so kind and Balthazar was his main source of love and happiness. If Balthazar got badly hurt and Nicholas selfishly rejects an emergency loan, Vinnie will be heartbroken and lonely; Never growing up the same again.

Those two care about him so much.. But even the kindest of all people have their limits and Nicholas realized that if there were any reason for them to surpass stuff, it would all be on him and him alone; The cruel, unkind and selfish Mr Nicholas Block.

Nicholas took in raspy breaths as his legs started to wobble. His eyes welled up with anguished tears while the cold winds only blew harder and Orton remained motionless. But he didn't care. The lives of two innocent souls will drastically change because of him and he had never felt this shame and remorse in all his adult life.

Milo's tombstone remained visible from afar, mocking Nicholas with it's stone cold appearance - The smiling picture of Milo embedded in glass is definitely not making anything better either.

Memories of the old Vinnie cursing, openly showing spite and hatred against Nicholas echoed in his mind with pure rage. In the future, he will kill Balthazar with his selfishness and Vinnie would lose every bit of liking towards the friend he could have had. Heinz can be so devastated for all he cared; Vinnie will never forgive Nicholas for his selfish pride had cost him his beloved Balthazar Cavendish.

Everything came in the forms of demons swirling around the vortex that is Nicholas' mind. All are cruel, miniature horned versions of Vinnie, Milo, everyone who had cared for Nicholas - Taunting, hissing and harshly reminding him of reality and the many many sins he had done. And that wasn't all. Amidst the images of usually good people taunting Nicholas is the ghostly form of Tobias Trollhammer.

The man was scowling, grunting as he pulled and dragged at his heavy chains. Nicholas stared in shock (in reality he was staring out into space) and then he realized that Tobias had been chained to and linked with another person. The man was big, bulky and strongly resembled Nicholas; Only a lot older and he was also dragging and lagging along in heavy chains; Chains that bound selfish spirits down to earth, away from peaceful afterlife...

"I hope you are satisfied."

Orton's ghostly voice was loud and firm and Nicholas whipped his head to face him. The spirit's arms hung limp at the side while the harsh wind's continued to blow against his dark clothing. His eyes remained cold and fixated on Nicholas as he spoke.

"You have seen and heard what will happen to you in the next years that come. You have killed and broke the hearts of the people that do care. Because you have been so selfish and never thinking of anybody but yourself, you will die alone and you will _forever_ be bound to earth."

Nicholas started to shake like a volcano that's about to spew out intense outcries of remorse. It's true. In the future, he had driven himself across the line and there is no going back. Milo will die, and Vinnie will hate him. Hot tears started streaming down the man's face as he began to cry out. He didn't want this future, he wanted Milo to live and Vinnie to still have Balthazar.

But most of all, he didn't want to keep being so selfish. Not anymore! How could he have been so stupid?!

"What have I done?! Oh god what have I done?!" Nicholas gasped out and his fingers dug into his hair in maddened shame and guilt. "This can't happen! I can't lose any of them!" He looked wildly at Orton and he threw his arms at the spirit's robes, clutching hard at the black cloth with shaking hands.

"Orton please! _Please!_ I'm begging you!" His hands shook harder as they clenched tighter. "Please tell me there's a way to undo this! I'll do anything! Anything! I don't care what I'm giving as long as the future is changed! Please.. Tell me that something can be done about this!"

Orton continued to look down at the grovelling man in silence, which only made Nicholas cry harder for the silence has made him feel that the answer to his pleas are a negative. But then, little did the upset Nicholas know that the spirit felt sympathy warm his heart and the harsh snowstorm started to subside with Nicholas' cries.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas. Altering the future is not something _I_ am built for," The spirit's words sent a wave of hopelessness and despair coursing through Nicholas and he screwed his eyes shut in heartbreak. Orton felt sorry for him. But he isn't finished yet.

The spirit rolled his eyes and gave a light smirk. "How the future will turn out, it really depends on _you_ , Nicholas. All of this, it is only a vision. A foreshadow of how your future will be if and only if you remained bitter and selfish your entire life."

Nicholas' eyes widened and his hands pulled away from his face in realization. Once he did, The harsh powder blizzard started to grow slower and slower, until it was just a post-snowstorm breeze. The man blinked in surprise and then a flash caught his eye - It came from what could have been Milo's tombstone. The epitaph and faded photo in memory of the boy disappeared in the flash and were completely gone once the light died down.

The tombstone too had disappeared and left behind is a patch of unoccupied land covered in snow. Orton shrugged. "I told you. This future is a foreshadow. The future that will be if you keep being a selfish boar. You can change your future by altering how you live today." He tilted his head. "Hm but I doubt you'll be so into doing this."

Nicholas looked appalled and then he slowly turned to face Orton with a small dash of hope; Maybe he can fix this after all. "Are you kidding me?! Listen, I just found out about two certain people who are about to die or change because of me," Nicholas looked pleading. "Please! Just tell me what I have to do - I'll do anything! Whatever you say to me I swear!"

The man continued to shake while sobbing into Orton's clothing, the latter continuing to stand still. A period of silence occurred and the snowy breeze now reduced to nothing; The dark sky became clearer and the twinkling, silver stars stood out finally after the uneasy weather. Snowflakes calmly drifted down upon the graveyard and Nicholas felt Orton's hand rest upon his shoulder in a gentle motion.

"There is one thing you can do to change your future, Nicholas."

Nicholas perked up with a lit expression - He's ready to do anything as long as it saves Milo from an early death and Vinnie from losing Balthazar. "What is it Orton? Oh please tell me!"

Orton let out a low chuckle. "My you really are that dense, aren't you Nibbles?" He smirked. "Surely you must have realized what you should be doing after realizing how much of an asshole you are by now!"

When Nicholas looked confused, Orton gave an amused eyeroll under his hood. The spirit rested a finger on the man's chest. "You've seen how all the grave futures of those who care about you turned out. All you have to do in order to alter those is this,"

The spirit slided his finger across Nicholas' chest, stopping directly above the heart. The latter felt strange sensation of goodness course through as he felt what used to be the same jolly Orton he knew before the Future form.

The spirit chuckled in reading the man's mind and he flicked his head back to let the hood fly off; His grey eyes gazing at Nicholas with desperate plea and his tawny hair swept with the wind.

"Our trips to the three different times of what has been and what might be has done the job in changing you. I can feel and see it already," Orton's exposed face now showed one of pride and it made Nicholas smile back. "You are ready, Nicholas Block. You are ready for the biggest change of your life and with that change, comes the more positive aftermath of you, Vinnie and that young boy Milo,"

He held out a hand in gesturing to the empty spot where Milo's grave once was. Nicholas couldn't feel anymore happier. But still…

"What do I do Orton?" Asked the man in confusion still. "I know you said that I'm ready for this big change and whatchamacallit, but _how?_ What should I be doing? How will I know that my next action will change the future to a brighter one?"

The spirit gave a crooked grin in amusement. "It's that simple Nicholas." He rested a kind hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "You've seen the care displayed by that young boy and the man who might as well be your friend after that Doofenshmirtz man. All you have to do is, whatever they show and think towards you, you just gotta return that. You know, think of it like a cycle; They've been kind to you so if I were you, I'd repay their kindness by being kind to them back."

The statement made Nicholas feel a wave of uncertainty and he rubbed at the back of his head. "I don't know about that Orton... I've been a jerk for so long. If I be kind to them now, let alone tomorrow, won't it already be.. _Too late?"_ Nicholas shrunk in shame and fear. "What if they don't forgive me?"

The man felt Orton's now warm finger tilt his chin up so his icy blue eyes bore into the smooth, stone color that gleamed with hope and love, Nicholas has noted and it made his heart swell - Especially at the next words, with a ray of hope.

 _"You will be forgiven for everything as long as you prove; Prove it to everyone that you can become a better man, and they will welcome you with open arms,"_

That's it. The solution to his problem came right out of the spirit's mouth as he spread out his arms, letting the chilly wind blow against his dark, winglike sleeves as he slowly started growing translucent in peaceful disappearance.

Nicholas shook in his place as Orton gave him a weary smile. "I have finished my job at last, Nicholas. It is time for me to go," Said the spirit sadly. "We may not be together anytime soon, but, I assure you. Perhaps fate would entitle us to meet again," His voice grew softer, but yet it's still warm with the tone displayed by a very good friend, a brother to another.

The man forced a now teary smile and nodded shakily. "I don't know when, but I promise you Orton, it's definitely going to be much later than the day my death could have been." He blinked rapidly and wiped away forming tears.

Orton continued to gaze at Nicholas in sadness while he started to depart. He sighed and let his body fade away further with Nicholas watching with widening eyes...

He stumbled back in shock when a burly form suddenly collided into his flickering body in a death hug. Nicholas had his eyes screwed shut as tears of emotion slid down while he grinned. The spirit kept his look of surprise a second longer before melting into the hug, wrapping his arms around Nicholas' neck and letting them slide off when they pulled away.

Nicholas never took his eyes off of Orton even after the hug and the spirit is seconds close to fully disappearing. The two continued to gaze at each other and they touched palms, with Nicholas choking out words in a sob-laced whisper. "Thank you so much Orton, for everything.. I'll never forget you!"

The touching sentence of goodbye made Orton recoil in stunned silence before he flashed Nicholas a parting smile. "Oh Nicholas.." Orton kept smiling as his body started blending in with the darkness. "I'll see you again, soon enough. W-Wait for me in a couple of years!" He cried out the last phrase and then Orton finally disappeared until who knows when.

Nicholas took in a deep breath and sighed with a teary smile. For once, he felt so uplifted that he did not notice the cemetery fading away from view and the sounds of an alarm clock echoed in his ears...


	9. The New Nicholas Block

**(25th of December, Present Time)**

The next morning, Nicholas had a much peaceful reawakening than the past two and it was daylight. The rays of morning shone through the curtains and for the first time in years, Nicholas felt a spark of warmth. He was back in his own room, alive and... Alive, with a new desire. The man slid off his bed to make way for the dressing table where the mirror awaited him.

Nicholas inhaled and gazed at his reflection. Following the events from last night, he had found himself in a different place. Compared to the countless other mornings where he'd wake up grumbling, this morning he felt fine. If not, a whole lot cheerier. It was strange… Is this what he's supposed to feel after a life changing trip? Nicholas frowned and looked around, suddenly reminded of something.

 _What day is it?_

The man frowned. One thing for sure is that he is definitely back in the present... But when? When in the present? Nicholas felt the urge to go find out and he opened the windows that showed the outside. The morning was sunny, but it was shrouded in the clouds that dropped the wintery shower. The atmosphere is a lot jollier and people outside are carolling, having a great time with each other.

Kris, the teenage donation collector who was with Vinnie and Balthazar the other day along with Wally, ran past Nicholas' building. The man sat up and waved out to call her. "Hey you! Kid! I gotta ask you something!" The blue-tip haired girl froze with a gasp and cowered under Nicholas' expecting gaze. "W-What is it Mr Block?" Squeaked out the girl in obvious wariness.

Nicholas flinched slightly at the girl's display but then part of him inside couldn't blame her. _This_ is how everyone sees him. He quirked a brow with a small smile. But maybe he can change that in a jiffy…

"I need to know, what day is it today kid?"

Kris seemed to recoil in pure shock and she was gaping in disbelief. "You don't _know?"_ She stood taller as she talked aloud to Nicholas who's about two storeys high from her. 'It's the 25th! It's Christmas Day!" She cried out with a grin before quickly recoiling in shyness. "And... It's also my birthday." That came out in a quick mutter that unfortunately to her, Nicholas quickly caught.

He appeared stunned for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh much to Kris' surprise. "It's Christmas Day! I can't believe it! It's actually _Christmas Day!"_ Nicholas cried aloud in so much joy that Kris along with several passersby are frozen in shock - They've never seen Nicholas so cheerful _on_ Christmas.

"Is something wrong with him?" Muttered one man to his wife who only shrugged in response. The questioning passersby eventually dispersed in wonder till Kris is left on her own.

The girl warily backed away and she was about to leave before Nicholas called her back. "Hey I'm not finished yet!" Kris internally groaned with dread and slowly looked up at Nicholas once more.

The man momentarily glanced at the shops lining the town before returning to Kris. "Is Josh still open for this morning?" He asked in referring to the owner of the town's best shop that sells complete goods. "Please tell me he is - There is something I need from him,"

Kris looked deep in thought and gave Nicholas a shrug. "Well he's usually open for the morning until nine." She explained. "It's already about five minutes till he closes but I guess he's still open right now..." She tilted her head. "You said you were gonna get something from him? Why?"

Nicholas chuckled and averted his gaze. "Oh. Just need to get something I owed someone and his family for a very long time," He truthfully admitted and then he reached out to take his wallet from the nearby table. "Hey you look like a fast kid of your age, do you mind running an errand for me?" Kris looked reluctant but she nodded anyways, just to save herself from any harm if she dared say no.

"What do you want me to do Mr Block?" Asked the bespectacled girl carefully.

The man above grinned at her agreement and gave the instruction. "I need you to tell Josh to wait up for me, a customer. It's for something really important!" Kris frowned in uncertainty at the task for Nicholas, the most grumpy man in town asking her to do a task _nicely,_ is indeed new to her.

When she stood with no response out of stunned silence, Nicholas let out a laugh and pulled out a couple dollar notes from his wallet. "Hey don't worry! It's an errand so of course I'm paying you!"

"What?!" Kris exclaimed in shock. Nicholas rolled his eyes amusingly as he dropped the notes. "I'm serious kid. I really need you to run to the store and tell Josh to wait for me! This, it's your tip coming from me! Now what kind of good Samaritan doesn't pay another for doing something kind?"

He watched with a delightful smile when Kris reluctantly picked up the two notes that Nicholas had dropped. The girl squinted at the notes and they grew wide with bewilderment. "T-This is twenty dollars!" She stared at the two notes in her hand and back at Nicholas with horror. "Mr Block this is too much for just running to the store! Take this back!" She cried desperately but Nicholas only laughed.

"Twenty dollars? That's merely nothing more than two dollars to me!" Kris recoiled in shame when she understood what Nicholas is implying. The man saw her look and he shrugged. "Besides, kid, it's Christmas Day isn't it? It's a day for giving, sharing your blessings!" He grinned. "I insist, keep those dollars to yourself, spend it on whatever you like! You know, consider it as a christmas _and_ birthday present from me!"

Kris' stunned expression melted into one of gratefulness and she kept the money in her pockets with a thankful smile. "Thank you so much kind sir! I promise, I'll get Josh ready for you in no time!"

She turned heel and looked back at Nicholas over her shoulder with a grin. _"Merry Christmas Mr Block!"_ She cried out in greeting before disappearing downtown, with people staring at her and the smiling Nicholas in silent shock...

About half an hour later, Nicholas now dressed in casual clothes fit for the holiday, walked outside Josh's store with the owner in tow. Much like Kris had been, Josh was very surprised to see the new change in Nicholas and he immediately adored him, giving him only and only the best of what he needed in his store.

"Thank you so much for everything Josh! I bet the Murphys are gonna have a blast tonight with the big christmas feast and presents they're gonna have!" Nicholas gratefully spoke while Josh was grinning from ear to ear with joy. "I must say, you did pretty good with this store business of yours! I'll give it my full rating!"

The shopkeeper chuckled with a shrug. "Aw I guess it's from being something I grew up being good at naturally," He tied up the string around a paper covering that contained a large roast fresh from the oven. "That family is really going to love all this stuff you bought for them, I'll have these delivered to their house in a jiffy!" He lowered a brow in amusement when he escorted Nicholas outside. "But are you sure you don't want me to tell them who they're getting this from?"

Nicholas laughed and shook his head. "Definitely not!" He mused. "Now where's the fun in Secret Santa if they know who got those for them?" He inserted his hands in his coat pockets. "Let them be surprised, enjoy today's Christmas feast and the presents!"

He took out his wallet and reached in, pulling out several notes and handing them to Josh who took and scanned them with surprise.

"Mr Block I think you gave me too much," Josh pointed out. "Let me go get some change-!"

"Nah just keep all of that Josh! As thanks for the good service!"

The shopkeeper gaped in surprise after Nicholas who happily walked across town greeting everyone he passed with happy cheers. Kris, who had been watching the scene from afar, gave Josh an amused smile. "I told you he's different now," She pocketed her hands. "He gave me twenty dollars just for running here to get you to wait!"

The young adult continued to eye Kris before looking ahead at Nicholas who disappeared, a smile upon his face. She couldn't be more right and he couldn't agree more. The two amongst other passersby continued to watch the happy Nicholas with warm smiles in feeling joy for him for the first time in years...

 _"Have a Merry Christmas Murphys!"_

Josh waved at the family men who smiled back before carrying in the huge amount of gifts and roasts inside the house. The female members along with Nate and Milo looked on in surprise as the adult males laid out Josh's deliveries on the table and under the small christmas tree in the case of the presents.

The family aside from Milo who was filled with more wonder, held in gasps of shock when it turned out that the deliveries they received are fresh delicacies ranging from roast beef to a big turkey glazed with sauces and spices. Even the presents under the tree are towering over the tree itself and the younger Murphys could tell that some of the gifts contained things suited for teens their age.

"I can't believe this... This, this must be a Christmas Miracle!" Uncle Joey exclaimed with clasping hands. "Whoever sent it to us, it must have been our holiday Guardian!" Aunt Laura smiled widely and cuddled her husband. The grandparents exchanged looks while Martin and Brigette continued to stare at the potential feast before them.

The bundle of food is basically complete, the most expensive that's rumored to be the best ever catering Josh could provide for Christmas. The set consisted of Roast meats, sauces and even the creamiest cakes and fancy beverages including wine for the adults; A complete feast fit for an upper class family!

Martin and his wife were naturally the most stunned for the packages have come from Josh specifically to their names. The one thing that they found strange though, is the fact that Josh can't tell them where the deliveries came from. Instead, the only thing he can tell them is that it is already fully paid for and the one responsible for buying all of this for them instructed him to not reveal his identity.

"I don't understand. _Who_ would give us all of this?" Martin scratched his head as he and Brigette exchanged questioning glances. "This is Josh's best-selling banquet," Said the light brunette. "The most expensive one! Only the ones who are from outside of town can afford it!" The Murphys looked equally puzzled and exchanged exclaims.

 _"I wonder who got this for us?"_

 _"Is it any of you all?"_

 _"It can't be my family the Yphrums. They never visit us, let alone for Christmas,"_

The elder Murphys continued to share opinions of wonder and confusion while the smallest one limped his way to the table with his cane from inbetween Sara and Nate, after the trio had admired the presents. The boy's eyes were wide and full of wonder as he came upclose to the table and Brigette drew him close.

Milo wore a look of awe and he gently took his mother's hand. "I think I know who got this for us," The adults quietened and focused their attention on the boy who resumed speaking. "It's Mr Block! He's the richest man in town isn't he? Maybe he got this feast and the presents for us!"

The boy's guess caused a racket to come out from most of the adults in the room as they chortled at the ridiculous idea; Martin continuing to remain quiet from the possibility.

 _"Mr Block?_ Buying this entire thing for _us?!"_ Sara spluttered out inbetween fits of laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye. "No offense little brother, but that's the most _ridiculous_ idea yet! That old scrooge!"

She doubled over some more and Nate had to chide her into ceasing. Milo's face fell at the reaction of most of his family - But the hopefulness still remained and the boy reached out to rest a hand on the table, eyes fixated on the table's contents.

"I'm sure it was him," His firm murmur entered Martin's ears and his focusing on the boy led the rest to quieten. Milo looked over at them and shrugged. "I don't know why. But I can feel that it is him. It's gotta be!"

Martin gave a touched 'Aw' while the rest exchanged looks. Brigette inhaled and forced a smile despite the great doubt she is feeling. "Milo we'll never know, someone else might have been the one who gave this to us" She reminded gently and then cupped a hand over her son's cheek. "Are you sure about Mr Block being the one?"

Milo nodded firmly and smiled warmly. "As sure as your cooking tastes the best mom!" He saluted. "I swear, all of you will see!" The boy turned around so he is facing the table and what's on it once more.

A delighted expression formed on his face for a wonderful thought had entered his mind. "Mr Block must have found the Christmas Spirit at last. I'm so glad," He reached up to rest a hand over his chest and he was enveloped in the loving arms of his parents and whole family...

Later that Christmas Day, nightfall had finally arrived and most of the families including Milo's had gone to bed stuffed and happy. Christmas is almost over, but then some who are still kicking off with late night parties. One family in particular, a lively family called the Dakotas, are having a blast in carolling to a relative playing lovely tunes on the piano.

Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, the couple who had once went to Nicholas Block's home to invite him to the party, sat on the sofa singing along while cuddling extra close together.

For the two men, this Christmas is extra special from the rest for it is their first spent as a wedded couple. The two had just married recently, thus, giving the couple extra motivation along with Vinnie's family who are more than delighted to celebrate Christmas with the man that Vinnie wedded into their family.

The family and Balthazar were busy being caught up in singing until a knocking on the door of their home sounded. Everyone grew silent and Vinnie stood up along with Balthazar wearing surprised looks. "That's odd," Balthazar murmured and scanned the handful of Dakota relatives in the room. "I don't recall anyone saying they'd have guests," He looked at Vinnie. "Perhaps you do, my love?"

Vinnie shook his head and shrugged. "Everyone's right here, including Mom," He gestured to his aging mother who sat nearby. His eyes then widened and he realized. "Oh I remember! Balthy, we invited Nicholas-! Ah, I mean! Mr Block over!" He looked at the door. "Maybe that's him?"

Balthazar frowned as did everyone aside Vinnie and his mother in the room. Unlike the latter duo, Balthazar and most of Vinnie's relatives have known Nicholas to be quite unkindly and they didn't take him too well because of that.

"Now how would he even know where we live? He hasn't even asked us for our address!" Balthazar pointed out with the agreeing nods of a few Dakotas behind him. He sighed sigh a hopeless look at his husband. "You know Mr Block, Vinnie. He's never present for the Christmas parties you held in the past even before I came about. I'm afraid this one won't be any different for sure unless some Christmas Spirit has found him and maybe made him change his mind,"

Frowning in response, Vinnie opened his mouth to reply, still obviously hopeful that their guest will come. But before he could say a word, the knocking on the door repeated. The family looked on in uncertainty as Balthazar stood up to answer the door...

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Balthazar."

Balthazar froze at the rough voice and looked down to find a slightly shorter man looking back at him with all too familiar icy eyes. Nicholas stood before the door with a wary smile. Dressed in formal attire and carrying a bouquet of hyacinth flowers. Balthazar looked about nervously before focusing back on Nicholas.

"Why, hello Mr Block. It's a surprise to find you out here at this time," Balthazar glanced left and right at the other houses with a risen brow. Deep down he knew that Vinnie had invited Nicholas over. But clearly, Balthazar did not expect him to actually come and he was overcome with unsure feeling in whether to let him in or not.

Vinnie came up to the door after finding Balthazar has taken too long and a surprised yet delighted look of awe appeared on his face. "Mr Block? You actually came!" He made way past his husband so he can happily shake Nicholas' hand. "It's so good to see ya come here at last!"

"It sure is," Nicholas gave a smile and he averted his gaze for sadness and remorse had kicked in. Vinnie and Balthazar exchanged looks of concern till Vinnie spoke up. "You don't look too happy, Mr B. Is something bothering you?" Asked the orange and red wearing man.

Nicholas snapped out of whatever trance he's caught in and shrugged. "Well.. There is actually one thing that's bothered me for quite a while now." His eyes filled with sadness when they set upon the married couple. Vinnie and Balthazar looked on with concern and curiosity on behalf of the green wearing other half of Vinnie.

The man took a deep breath and sighed, averting his gaze to the side.

"For my entire life, I have been nothing but a.. A selfish, and unkind man. Always thinking about myself and never about others. Especially you Vinnie." Nicholas screwed his eyes shut, he didn't notice the bespectacled short man cover his mouth in utter surprise and Balthazar pressing closer to his husband. "You, you're a great guy. Everyone loves you and you never stopped loving or caring for anyone, even me."

He looked at Vinnie with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You're just like Heinz, you know that Vinnie? I.. I shouldn't have been so selfish all those years ago. You and me? We could have been _friends,_ but instead, I only made it impossible for myself and I got nobody with me as of now. Out of anything right now, I'd like to make things okay between the both us again," Nicholas smiled weakly at Vinnie as he held out the hyacinths in offering. "I want to get to know you more, like I should have been before... So can we? Like, maybe start over?"

The couple shared loving smiles and returned to Nicholas with forgiving looks. "Oh Mr Block, of course we can!" Vinnie held both of Nicholas' hands while grinning. "And besides it's _never_ too late to mend things!" He wrapped an arm around Nicholas' neck and offered him inside. "Now come on in! We're actually about to have some of mom's best hot coco and you're so gonna love it!"

Nicholas gave an amused chuckle. "Well, if you say so." He felt the friendly hand of Balthazar brush his arm as he was being escorted inside. Unsurprisingly, most of Vinnie's family had looked on in shock when they saw the man with the most unpleasant reputation walk in with their member.

Fortunately for him, Vinnie was quick to do some explaining and the frowns of uncertainty laced on the Dakotas' faces melted into kind expressions and smiles. Some of the Dakotas stood up and eagerly let Nicholas have a seat next to them much to the latter's gratitude.

Balthazar took his seat next to the man and he noticed the bouquet of hyacinths still in his clutches. Nicholas smiled at him. "This is actually for you two, to make up for my missing your wedding," He gave Balthazar a hearty shrug and offered the flowers. "I heard you like hyacinths, Balthazar, so I got the best ones from the florist!"

Balthazar blushed slightly and he took the flowers. "Oh, that is very kind of you, Mr Block. Thank you," He took a deep whiff of the fresh flowers while Vinnie flashed Nicholas a jolly look. "I think you two will get along just fine," He reached over to playfully elbow Nicholas' arm. "You know? He actually wanted to meet you the moment I told him about you and Heinz!"

Everyone in the room snickered in amusement and Nicholas looked at Balthazar in surprise; The latter turning red like a flustered child. He clenched his fists and shot Vinnie a glare of denial. "No I didn't," He murmured but Vinnie only shrugged with a chuckle before nuzzling him, the gesture making Balthazar cool down and return it lovingly.

The greying haired man sighed and looked at Nicholas in defeat. "Oh he's right. To be honest you sounded like a good fellow, even though you're… you know," Balthazar quickly shook his head and inhaled to calm himself. "But of course that was all in the past! Nonetheless," He smiled and he held out a hand. "I am so glad we finally get to meet, Mr Block."

Nicholas lowered a brow in an amused smile when he shook Balthazar's hand. "Mr Block.. Huh. That name it never came to bother me until now," His eyes set upon everyone in the room before he let out a hearty laugh. "Mr Block! Listen you all! _Forget_ Mr Block!"

He stood up with a wide grin as everyone looked slightly confused.

"All of you! For your information, Mr Block is the old, scrrogey me and he is long dead and gone!" He pulled Balthazar and Vinnie close. "The man you see here is new and completely different! You call me jolly old Nicholas!" He chortled and soon, everyone wore joyful grins and praised Nicholas with heartwarming words and exclaims.

Vinnie and Balthazar continued to smile from ear to ear at their new friend who was offered a cup of hot coco from one of Vinnie's cousins. Vinnie wrapped an arm around the bigger man.

"I'm so glad you came here man." Vinnie relished in Nicholas' crooked smile. "I promise, we're gonna be so happy together! You and me, Balthazar and everyone else, we'll be like a _family_ and you're in it too!" Words and cheers of agreement rang out from Balthazar and the Dakotas as Vinnie said that.

Nicholas stood in speechless awe, his heart touched to the core. _"Family,"_ He murmured while he was being wrapped in the arms of Vinnie and some female relatives. "It's been so long since I last heard that word. It's beautiful… I like it, thanks a bunch you all." He closed his eyes and let all of the warmth and love from his new family sink in.

For years, he had never believed in that word again from the moment he lost Heinz and his parents appeared to have abandoned him. But now, he felt refreshed altogether and he saw a new family in Vinnie, Balthazar and the Dakota Family clan. He held a hand over his heart and he momentarily glanced at the snowy night sky outside the window.

Nicholas felt a pang of reminiscence from his previous night with Orton. The spirit had changed his entire life. He kept his promise to the spirit and it felt good. Being with a family felt good and he wouldn't have gotten this if it weren't for Orton bringing him to his senses.

"I wish you were here, my friend." Nicholas found himself smiling with his eyes fixated on the brightest star twinkling outside - He swore it possessed the exact same twinkles he had seen in Orton's eyes before their parting. "Thanks again. For everything,"

The moment he said that, a gust of silvery wind blew past him and to his ears, he heard Orton's gentle voice whisper back a 'You're welcome' in response…


End file.
